Learning to Love
by QuirkyMuffin
Summary: Sometimes love is found where it is least expected. Like in a small town on a job interview. This story is rated M for the usual reasons but contains extremely unusual pairings. AH/AU.
1. Chapter 1

This is a repost. I found mistakes that were driving me crazy. I was rereading to make sure my plot didn't stray too much.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a piece of paper stating that I am a college graduate.

Welcome all to this new adventure.

I have no beta, other than myself, to thank.

Happy reading!

**Chapter 1: The One Where Bella Has an Interview**

I woke up one Saturday morning pondering where my life was going. I had just finished up a bachelors degree at the University of Washington, majoring in English with an emphasis in secondary education and was now on the job hunt. My hopes for the future, at least as far as my profession went, were to someday be a school librarian but to get there I had to have a few years of teaching experience. I figured that English was the way to go, especially after looking at my transcripts and seeing that I had mainly taken English classes. I didn't especially want to be a teacher, but what else do you do with a BA in English Literature? Seriously.

It's a conundrum. You find that you love one area of study in academia but when you want to apply it to your adult life you find yourself going into something that you didn't even consider. That is what lead me to enjoying a stimulating Saturday morning looking at the Washington State Board of Education website and looking at job postings. I decided that I had better pull up Google Maps too so I know where these jobs were.

After my student teaching last semester, which I did in one of the more difficult areas of Seattle, I knew that I wanted to branch out to maybe one of the smaller communities of Washington.

So, here I was, only one week after graduating, papering all of Washington State- outside of Seattle and Tacoma- with my resume. Surely, someone will snag me up.

XOXO

It took a total of one week for me to get a call from Forks High School. Mrs. Platt, the principal, called me and set up an interview time. And now I was sitting in my banged up Toyota Corolla and driving the three and a half hour drive from Seattle to go in and talk with her. I had everything ready; in fact I was probably over prepared. My one suit was pressed and hanging in the garment bag, a copy of a few lessons that I had given during my student teaching and reflections about those lessons were all ready in a neat presentation folder for Mrs. Platt's perusal. On top of it all, I had three letters of recommendations, one from my mentor teacher, and the other two from professors. I didn't know how much more prepared I could have been.

As I pulled into Forks I noticed the school right away. It was right off the main highway, so it wasn't difficult to find. I had booked a room at a local bed and breakfast so that I could get ready for my interview and calm my nerves somewhat. Plus, I figured that I didn't want to have to drive home right away, so it was best if I stayed overnight.

I pulled into the Lush Forest Inn and went to check in. Once inside an older, tiny, dark haired woman accosted me. "Hi, you must be Isabella Swan!" she said excitedly.

"That's me," Bella said softly with a smile.

"Welcome, welcome, my name is Leslie and my husband is Karl- he's around here somewhere tinkering on something. Let me see where we have you here," she said as she started typing away on the computer importantly. "Oh yes, that's right. Room number four. Do you need any help with your things?"

"No, thanks, I don't have much," I answered with a smile as I took my room key and walked out to park my car and grab my things. As I pulled out my small overnight bag and my suit, I saw a tall blonde man exit the inn but paid no attention to it. I was still trying to pull my briefcase out of my trunk, which was stuck behind some crap and the spare tire.

"Need any help?" a smooth baritone voice asked.

"Nope, I think I got it," I answered and looked up. _Holy cow_, I thought. It was the blonde man, who, up close, was a very handsome man. Hair the color of corn silk framed a beautifully constructed face that held the most piercing blue-grey eyes I had ever seen. I pulled my mouth closed and whispered my thanks for the offer.

"Not a problem. My name's Jasper, and I saw you strugglin'. But if you're okay, I am off to my appointment. Maybe I'll see you later?" he asked with a sincere smile.

"Maybe," was all I could muster and before I could add, "Thanks for the offer," he was walking to a beat up pick-up truck on the other side of the street. I watched as he climbed in, waved at me, and drove off.

I walked into the Inn and down the hall to my room. It was modest, with a small double bed and an equally small ensuite bathroom. But it was cozy with its patchwork quilt on the bed, inviting wingback chair in the corner, and dainty lace curtains over the windows. I looked at the clock and noticed I had about an hour before my appointment which just enough time to freshen up and change my clothes before I had to head out. I was grateful that I had driven past the high school on the way to the Inn so that I didn't have to leave with time to find the school.

When I was finished dressing, I walked back out to the lobby and waved at Leslie on the way out. I made way over to Forks High and found my way to the building marked 'Administration.' I went in and told the secretary there that I was Isabella Swan and was here to interview with Mrs. Platt. The secretary didn't even look up from her Better Homes and Gardens magazine to tell me to have a seat and that Mrs. Platt will be out in a few minutes, as she was with someone else right now.

I took a seat in the uncomfortable plastic chair across from the office with Mrs. Esme Platt written across the placard and pulled out the novel I was reading. It probably is a bad habit to bring a book everywhere, but I do it because I hate when I have extra time and having a book is a good way to kill that time. I must have gotten into it because I didn't even hear the door open.

"That's a great book," someone said to me.

I looked up and it was the same man from the parking lot earlier today. I smiled and said, "I am enjoying it so far. Jasper, right?"

"You remembered," he said with a smile. "That's a sign of a great teacher. You remember names. May I ask your name?"

I then realized that I didn't even tell him my name earlier and was mortified at my rudeness. "Of course, I'm sorry! My name is Isabella- Bella."

He smiled and said, "Hi Bella. It seems we're staying at the same place for the night. Would you like to check out Forks with me later?"

"Sure, meet in the lobby about five-ish?" I asked.

"Sounds good, see you then!" Jasper said and walked towards the door. I admired his backside as he walked out.

Just then a gorgeous older woman called my name. "Hi! You must be Isabella Swan! My name is Esme Platt. You may call me Esme when we are around other teachers or in private but always Mrs. Platt around the students please."

"Well then, you may call me Bella," I said, already feeling very comfortable with Esme and I sat across the desk from her. I handed her my folder and recommendations. Esme took a minute to look through all I handed her and I waited patiently for her to finish.

She looked up and said, "Your mentor teacher and professors speak really highly of you, Bella. I see that this would be your first year as a teacher, do you think you're ready for it?"

I took a deep breath and answered, "Well, Esme, I do think I am ready. The school I did my student teaching at was a title one school for starters and it really opened my eyes up to the things that I could face in a classroom that I had never been informed of in my education classes. I did enjoy my education classes and I understand the theory behind them but I think I gained most of my practical classroom skills during my student teaching."

"I couldn't agree more. I started out teaching in The Bronx, and that was difficult. No Ed. class can prepare you for what you will face in the inner city schools. I must say Forks High will seem boring compared to your last school. Why are you interested in teaching here, Bella?"

"Well, I think I wanted to opportunity to be apart of a school in a smaller community. I understand that I will have my issues starting out here, especially as a brand new teacher, but I really am sick of the big city and I want to slow down in my life and enjoy it. Forks seems nice, well what I have seen of it anyway," I answered. I hoped that answer was sufficient and didn't make me sound like I wanted an easy job, which wasn't the case. I just wanted to slow down, and explore a different teaching world.

"That's understandable. Just so you know, we don't have much of a young nightlife here in Forks, though. I don't want you to lack in your personal life if you move here," Esme said sympathetically.

"Esme, I am twenty-six years old and I have just spent five years, off and on, of my life in school to become a teacher. To tell you the truth, I was what my mother called 'a homebody.' I wasn't ever really one for going out and always preferring a good book to dating. So, it wouldn't be much of a change from my everyday life. It would just be a lot quieter," I answered truthfully.

"I can't imagine such a pretty young woman to be anti-social, but I understand where you are coming from," Esme said and then continued. "How about I tell you about Forks High and I'll answer any questions you may have. Okay?"

"Sounds good, Esme," I said but added for clarification, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not anti-social. I do plan to make friends here, and maybe put down some roots. I just don't like going out all the time."

"Yes, indeed. Well first, it seems like a whole bunch of the tenured teachers were up for retirement last year so along with an English teacher, I am also hiring a History and a Math teacher. Yes, I have my work cut out for me. Anyway, Forks High caters to grades nine through twelve and has a grand total of 359 kids registered for next fall. We employ one other English teacher and you each have classes in each grade. So, if you are hired you will be covering one ninth grade class, tenth grade class, and so on. Also, you will have an advanced placement course. Also, you may have the option of either working with the speech and debate team or drama club. We have seven- one hour periods per day so teachers usually get a one hour planning period in the morning and an hour in the afternoons along with lunch because each teacher teaches five periods a day. If I am prattling on too much, let me know and I'll slow down, Bella. Any questions so far?" Esme said with a smile.

I was astonished. In my student teaching I was placed with a teacher who only taught freshmen and said that the AP courses were only taught by the most experienced teachers. Here I was brand new and I was going have to teach five different levels a day, it really was going to be an adjustment and a challenge especially coming up with five different daily lesson plans.

"I don't have any questions right now, Esme. Is there any way I could see what would be my classroom space?" I asked timidly, I didn't know if this was crossing any boundaries or not. Things like this weren't taught in my prep classes.

"Of course! Classes ended last week and most teachers are already on vacation. Come with me," she said. "Most people I interview don't ask to see their space. I think that is really important because if you are not comfortable in your classroom you will not be comfortable teaching there. Excellent initiative, Bella!"

I followed her outside and towards building with a giant number three painted on the side. This school was nothing like the last school I worked at. There was so much open air and no metal detectors. It was actually quite refreshing. The last school I taught in felt like it was a prison. This school actually felt like a productive learning environment. I could actually see myself teaching here. When we walked inside the building I noticed that there were lockers lining the hallway along with coat hooks, which Esme explained by saying, "The kids are assigned lockers, but most don't use them because they have to go to every building and it is just easier to carry everything but we encourage that they leave their coats outside of classrooms because we don't want wet classrooms! Don't worry, I was shocked at first too, but we haven't had a coat theft in all the time I've been here and that's been seven years now. Building three houses the English and History departments. For the Sciences, you'll want building one. Math is in two, music and band is in five. The library and gym is clearly labeled too. Various other elective classes are scattered around too."

"Wow, Esme. I am just in awe. This school is just so open," was all I could say.

"I hear ya, Bella. I remember past schools I have taught in and this is by far the most open. But I guess with a small student body, if you are missing it is noticed," she answered with a laugh. "We don't have much of a absentee problem. Plus, Forks is so small, there isn't really anything better to do than go to school or to the diner and if they go there their parents will hear about it. There aren't any secrets in a small town. Well here is your classroom if you get the job."

I walked into the room and looked around. There were the standard thirty desks and chairs with what I assumed would be my desk in the front. Chalkboards lined the blank walls. Basically, it looked like a classroom. "Just a standard classroom, I guess. Is there any policy to how I can set up my room, or is that up to me?"

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

"Well let's say I want my classroom to be in a circle rather than the more traditional teacher in front, class facing one way model. I think circle facilitate discussion more and I am sure the way my classroom looks will change with what I am teaching. Say, if I am teaching a unit on grammar, then the desks will be in a more traditional arrangement. However, if I am teaching Huck Finn then the desks will be arranged more for discussion. Does that make any sense?"

"Perfect sense, Bella. And I don't see anything wrong with changing your classroom up to work with what you are teaching. Just know that since you are a new teacher that I would be evaluating you and your teaching often, so you will have to make sure that you are in charge at all times," Esme said seriously. But she didn't mention anything about if I got the job, so I think I was really killing this interview. "Ready to go back?"

"Sure, Esme. I'll follow you."

We walked back to the administration building, where Esme and I discussed more about what the job entailed. Sooner than I thought, the interview came to a close. "Well, Bella, thanks for coming in today. It was a real pleasure to meet you."

"It sure was, Esme. Thanks for this opportunity. Do you know when the decision will be made?" I asked politely. After only being on this campus for a little over an hour, I knew I wanted this job.

"The board and I will be making our decision on Friday. I have one more interview for the English teacher position tomorrow, but as of right now, if I could make the decision and between you and me only, you'd be my girl. I think you'd fit right in with the other staff here now, and especially the younger staff that is being hired to fill vacancies from retirements. You come highly recommended and you are very organized within your sample portfolio. We'll see though. The person tomorrow will have to really be on top of his or her game to beat you out," Esme said with a smile.

I stood up and held out my hand, which she grasped and shook. "Thank you, Esme. I really look forward to your decision."

"I'll call you after the decision is made on Friday no matter who is chosen for the position. I don't want to leave you hanging and wondering."

"That would be wonderful," I said as I left her office. I walked past the secretary's desk and said goodbye to the portly woman sitting there. I headed out to the parking lot, started my car, and drove towards the Inn.

When I parked my car in the parking lot of the Inn, I looked around for the beat-up Chevy that I saw Jasper driving. It was in the spot it was before he pulled away, so I walked into the Inn with a smile on my face. I wondered what room he was in, but I didn't want to bother him because it was still a few hours until we were supposed to meet.

AN: I am about five chapters into this story. I actually quite like it. It is a quick in the beginning romance, but then it turns into a more slow building thing. I don't really know. I did it that way because that is how all the relationships I've been in worked. You meet, fall head over heels in love, then end up really having to get to know each other and that can take quite a bit of time. I also find this funny at times. Let me know what you all think.

There ya go! End of chapter 1. I'll post two next week sometime. I want to keep ahead of the game. :)

Let me know what y'all think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this dumb cold that needs to go away.

A/N: Don't expect me to update early all the time. I had finished chapter 6 so I decided to give you all a present. Just FYI updates will be on Sunday normally.

Also, All the mistakes are mine. I don't have a beta to thank other than me and I am not infallible.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The One Where Jasper and Bella Eat at a Diner**

I was just unlocking my room when the room next door started to open. I jumped when I saw Jasper walk out but greeted him politely. "Hi, Jasper! Looks like we're neighbors!"

"Yes, look at that," he said with a smile. He had a faint accent that I couldn't quite place. It was definitely southern though. "What are you up to? What were you doing at Forks High?"

"I had an interview for a teaching position, that I think I nailed," I responded proudly and grinning from ear to ear.

"Good for you! I was there for an interview too. What were you going after?" he asked. Oh no, I hope I didn't beat him out of the English position! It would be really unreal to work with this man though.

"I went in for the English position. What about you?"

"History's my bag, so I guess we aren't in competition. You still on for looking around this town with me? I know we agreed to meet in an hour, but I am ready whenever you are," he said with a smile.

"Sure, let me change really quick," I said and I walked into my room. "Would you like to come in and wait? I shouldn't be more than five minutes."

He nodded and followed me into my room. He sat in the squishy wingback chair in the corner while I gathered the clothes I was going to wear on my drive home tomorrow. Jasper wasn't particularly dressed up. He was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt over worn looking cowboy boots. _Oh my god, _I thought. _Cowboy boots are so sexy. _I figured that I could just wear what I drove in today. It wouldn't matter too much. I went into the bathroom and changed out of my suit and into the jeans and shirt I brought.

It wasn't anything fancy. Just some really old faded boot cut jeans with a graphic t-shirt that read, "I'm an English teacher… You do the math."

I padded out of the bathroom to find my extremely worn out chucks and some socks. He looked up at me, and must have read my shirt and chuckled. "Cleaver shirt," he said.

"My friend Angela gave it to me after we graduated. I got one for her that said, 'Word Nerd' on it. I would have never passed my grammar classes without her," I said with a laugh.

I found my socks and shoes and put them on. Then I found something to pull my hair up with and told him I was ready to go if he was. He answered with, "I just have to go to my room to grab my keys and wallet. Then we explore!"

After we collected his items and made his way out to his truck we were driving down what appeared to be the main street through town. "There sure isn't much of a town here," I observed. "I wonder where they hide the 359 high school kids here."

He just laughed at that and answered, "In the woods, darlin."

"Probably," I agreed and then changed the subject. "So, why History?"

"Lets find something to eat first, and then we can get into life stories. What do you think?" He asked. "There was a small greasy looking diner back there, and a really small grocery store. And that is all I caught for food."

"Don't forget the gas station we passed. I'm sure they have great hotdogs there," I added sarcastically. "I am so glad I cook because if I get the job, then I won't starve."

"I'm eating at your place," he said jokingly. "I can't cook to save my life."

"What am I getting out of this deal?" I asked.

"The pleasure of my company?" he answered with a wink.

"We'll see, I'll come up with something for you to repay me with," I answered saucily. "As for right now, I think we should try the diner. It looks to be the only thing available. Its probably a local treasure!" I said enthusiastically.

"You're right," he said as he turned his truck around and headed back towards the small diner.

Jasper and I pulled up to the small diner and went in. The place was filled almost to max capacity and it was only four-fifteen. Everyone seemed to eat here- from high school kids in their black and mustard yellow letterman jackets to the local police force. That there was nothing else in this town for the kids to do but spend time in a diner where the cops hung out said something about this town.

"Take a seat anywhere," a waitress called from behind the counter and I followed Jasper to a booth in the corner. A waitress followed us and handed us menus.

"Welcome to Forks and thanks for stopping at Charlie's! I'm Kelly, your server. What would you like to drink?" she asked politely.

Jasper looked at the waitress and asked, "What would you suggest?"

"Oh, we have Coke products, iced and hot tea, coffee, juices. I think we make a mean cup of coffee though. Charlie, the owner, buys really good beans that we grind fresh daily," she said.

I had had an early morning so I said, "Coffee sounds good to me. Is it a full menu all day?"

Jasper piped up with, "Coffee for me too."

"Yep, full menu all day! I'll be right back with your coffees and to take your orders."

"Thanks, Kelly," I said to her retreating back.

One reason I loved diners was because I could have pancakes at any hour of the day. "What looks good to you?" I asked Jasper as I looked at the menu. When I looked up from my menu, Jasper was looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Do you remember everyone's name?" he asked with curiosity.

"Must be leftover from student teaching. I found that the kids were much more responsive to learning if I actually took time to learn who each of them were in some way and that started with learning all of their names. I also have noticed that you get better service if you address people by their names too. I guess it has just become habit for me though," I replied with a shrug and a smile. "So, Jasper, what are you getting?"

"I am a sucker for breakfast for dinner. I think I am getting chicken-fried steak and eggs with a side of French toast. You?"

"You are a man after my own heart, Jasper. I think I'm getting the steak and eggs with a side of pancakes."

Jasper just smiled at me and Kelly walked up and took our orders. When she left to repeat them to the cook, he looked at me and asked, "Twenty questions?"

I smiled and said, "Sure, but I get two passes and you have to answer anything that I do."

"Deal," he said with a mischievous smile. "We'll start easy. Were are you from?"

"I'm from Seattle," I said. "I grew up in Phoenix though but I got accepted to UWub Seattle, with a pretty good scholarship, so that's were I went to college. Where are you from? You have a slight accent that I can't place," I asked.

"Ah, I get that a lot! I was raised in Austin, Texas but followed a girl up to Washington when she got accepted to the university in Tacoma and I figured it was as good a place as any to go to school. I live in Seattle now though," He said with a smile. Then he asked, "Why teaching?"

"Why is it whenever teachers get together, they must know and tell their entire teaching life history? I don't think there is anything wrong with it, just an observation, but that really is a loaded question, that I will answer with a question," I started. "What else do you do with a degree in English, especially when you aren't ready for grad school yet. What about you?"

"I guess that is true, but you must really have to like it deep down there somewhere if you stuck it out in those really dull education classes. But, for me, I think I want to teach to help students understand our history. If we don't understand our history, then we will just repeat out pasts," he answered honestly. "Also, in the words of Whitney Houston, 'I believe the children are our future.' If we don't make sure our kids—the same kids that are going to be running this country someday- are getting a good educational base, then this country is basically—for lack of a better word-fucked. Am I to assume that you just finished your student teaching?"

"That is really true, and I did end up enjoying it, but it really wasn't something I dreamed of doing as a little girl, I just sort of fell into it. And your answer was really good. Mine pales in comparison," I joked. "Yeah, I just finished up a couple of weeks ago, so I am a newbie. You?"

"Yours was logical, don't sell yourself short, and I taught two years in a middle school. It was fun but not what I was looking to do," he said with a laugh. "Your turn to ask a question."

I decided to bite the bullet. I had to know if this, whatever this is between us, had potential, so I asked, "Is there anyone special in Seattle?"

"Bella, I should ask you to clarify your question, but I think I get the gist of what you are getting at," he said ruefully. "I have had two serious relationships. The one was with the girl I followed up from Texas and even though we dated three years in high school, we were not prepared to survive college together. We lasted a whole two months together in college when I found her in a compromising position with her dorm mate and went my own way," he paused and looked up but when he saw me snickering behind my hand he asked, "What's so funny?"

"You turned a girl gay! How is that possible?" she asked as she busted up laughing. Jasper quickly joined in the laughter. Once her laughter died down, she asked him to continue his story. "Go on, what about the other relationship?"

He laughed heartily but then he continued, "The second one was in college, I met her in my Ed. classes so I figured we had something in common. She was going for a math education degree, which I thought was really cool because she was seriously hot, but still really smart. Kind of like you, Bella. I don't know how the guys are going to get through your classes. Anyway, we dated about a year but it finally started to feel more like we were good friends rather than lovers so we decided to end it amicably. I still see her from time to time and we are only ever pleasant with one another."

I heard him finish his story, but my mind was caught on one thing he said. He thinks I am hot, and smart. I definitely think he is gorgeous and he is so much fun to talk to. But before I could start over-thinking everything, Kelly came to our table laden down with breakfast food. "There ya guys go! Is there anything else I can grab you?"

"I would love a handful of strawberry jam, and maybe some more of that delicious coffee, please, Kelly," I answered.

"The boss' wife cooks up all the jams and jellies fresh, so I'll just go grab a side of it. Anything else?"

"Any marmalade?" Jasper asked.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back," she said as she headed back to the kitchen. Kelly came back with their spreads a few minutes later and refilled their coffees.

"I may move here just for this diner," Jasper said. "Fresh marmalade! I've not had that since my mom died. And before you ask, it was bone cancer— a little over ten years ago. It's just me, my younger brother, Peter, and my dad now. I don't get to see them as much as I like because they're still in Texas, but we try to keep up with each other's lives as much as we can."

"I understand where you're coming from. Cancer's a nasty disease. My mother lost the fight to a brain tumor a little over three years ago in August," I whispered as I grabbed his hand sympathetically. "I never knew my father. When I was little, I would ask about him and my mom would say that she loved him and had a blissful two weeks with him, but after her vacation was over she had to get back to real life. Real life caught up to her and bit her in the ass because nine months later I was born. You see, she had met him when she was barely eighteen, on a road trip during her winter break from high school. She was traveling with her friends up the coast of Washington and got pregnant with me. They were never married, and I am sure she had never told him about me but she gave me his last name and his name appears on my birth certificate as the father. Charles Swan."

He squeezed my hand and asked, "And you never tried to find him?"

"Well, when I was a teenager, I thought about it, but as most teenagers are I was angry at him for simply not being around. It was stupid, my mom probably never informed him of the fact that he was a father. Then, later, I was afraid that he wouldn't want me, and I didn't want to burden him. Lately though, with my mom gone, and especially with this interview being so close to where I was conceived, I was thinking of maybe looking into it more if only to know his medical history. Who knows, he could still live around here. Maybe I'll wait and see if I actually get the job first."

"I think you should try to find him whether or not you get this job. I would be extremely upset if I was a father and the mother of my child didn't inform me of her existence. I think it was an extremely selfish thing of your mother to do," he said passionately. "There are a lot of worthless fathers out there that want nothing to do with their children, you've worked with those kids in the schools. But, there are also some excellent fathers out there- my father is the prime example. Charles never got the chance to make that decision, and by not finding him and telling him of your existence, you are taking that decision away from him too."

"Oh my god, Jasper," I whispered as my hand flew to my mouth. "You're right. I had never thought of it that way. I knew my mother was selfish, I took care of her more than she took care of me during my teen years, but I had never really put it in Charlie's perspective."

"I can help you if you want," he said.

"I don't even know where to start."

"You have a name, and a point of origin, so it shouldn't be too difficult. Also, the Internet is a wonderful tool, Bella. Why don't we start there?" he asked and I nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes when Jasper spoke, "But not today."

Bella took a minute to pour the strawberry jam over her pancakes and when she looked up Jasper was staring at her strangely. "What, I know what I like and how I like it and I happen to not like maple syrup. Its like breakfast desert! Want a bite?" I asked as I held out my fork that was dripping with butter and strawberry goo.

"Sure," he said and I stared, transfixed, as he leaned forward, closed his eyes and his full lips closed around my fork. "That is just about the best think I have ever had. Strawberry jam pancakes are definitely going to become a staple in my diet."

I laughed and agreed. "Is it my turn to ask a question?"

"I don't know, probably. I've lost track of whose turn it is. But go for it," he said as he wiped his eyes.

We sat there for quite a while just asking questions back and forth. I asked him about his favorite color and he answered green to which I answered yellow. He asked me about my favorite book and I answered, Little Women and he answered the same question with Jesus' Son, which I had actually read in one of my literature classes and really enjoyed. I was shocked when he said he hadn't seen the movie adaptation. I mean, Jack Black as Georgie was just classic. We went on and on just talking and answering questions about each other until Kelly came over with the bill. It was probably the easiest conversation I'd had in a long time. Jasper and I just clicked.

"I got it," I said quickly and handed Kelly my credit card and she left to run it.

"That's not fair," Jasper said, trying to argue.

"Oh, hush you. You can get breakfast in the morning," I answered reasonably.

"Deal," he said. "We're coming back here in the morning. I don't know what Leslie has cooking up, but I think I need to have greasy diner food one more time before I head back to Seattle to await my job verdict, and get back to the dreaded real life."

"Me too, this place is heaven," I said wistfully. "I am really going to miss it. I really hope I get this job- just for this diner alone!"

We got back to the Inn around seven-thirty and Leslie was waiting for us. "Oh, there you kids are. Just wanted you to know that its Belgium waffles tomorrow!"

We sounded a round of, "Thanks, Leslie," and headed down the hall towards our rooms.

We stopped in the area between our rooms and it quickly turned awkward. I don't think he wanted to say good night any more than I did, so I asked, "I have my laptop, but I only brought Pride and Prejudice on DVD to watch. You're more than welcome to come ogle Mr. Darcy with me, if you'd like."

"Which version?" he asked. I couldn't believe he was actually considering it and that he knew that there was more than one version.

"The A&E version. Its like five hours long and on two discs but there is no other Mr. Darcy than Colin Firth. He is effing swoon worthy!" I said as I put my hand across my heart and proceeded to fan myself with my other hand.

"Sure, let me change into something else and I'll be over. Just for your information though, I will be ogling Elizabeth, thank you very much," he said with a wink as he entered his room.

"Hey, to each his or her own," I yelled after him as I went into my room and propped the door open slightly so he could just come in when he was ready. Then I found the pajama pants that I packed and quickly changed.

I was powering up my laptop when he came in wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a white wife beater tank. If I thought he looked good in his normal clothes, it was nothing compared to this. I think I was drooling.

He broke me out of my Jasper induced trance by asking, "Need any help, Bella?"

I pulled myself together, tossed him my laptop's power cord and said, "Find an outlet for that."

He did and then he hopped onto the bed with me to watch the movie. I said, "Who knew when I accepted an interview in pokey old Forks that I would make an awesome new friend. Especially one who I hope to work with in the future!"

"Yes, it was a happy coincidence! I hope you'll hang with me in Seattle, Bella," he asked as he looked at me in the eyes. "I've had an excellent time tonight talking to you. It's been really enjoyable."

"I don't know, Jasper. You willing to watch more classic novels made into films with me?" I asked with a giggle.

"We may have to compromise on that, but I promise you'll have fun," he said sincerely.

"Then it would be my pleasure," I said as I hugged him. "I don't remember a time when I've had so much fun. Want to exchange info now?"

"That's a good plan. Where's your phone?" he asked.

I hopped off the bed, found the jeans I was wearing and fished my phone out of the back pocket. I handed him my phone so he could input his information into it. Then he pressed send so that he could get my information. That probably was the better way to do things because it would have taken me about fifteen minutes to figure out how to add myself into his contact list. After I got my phone back, I scrolled down the list of contacts until I found a Jasper Whitlock and said, "Well, Mr. Whitlock, I believe Mr. Darcy is calling my name."

He laughed and I was grateful for the small size of the double bed because in order for us both to be comfortable and to see the screen he had to basically cuddle me. He was lying on his back and had put my laptop on his stomach and I was lying on my side with my head resting on his shoulder. He snuck his arm around me and pulled me closer. When we were comfortable, I felt him place a light kiss on the top of my head and we settled in to watch the movie in a very cozy embrace.

A/N: Well we're moving right along. See ya next time on LTL!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this punch card which entitles me to a free coffee. Free coffee always makes my day.

I have no beta reader, except for myself, in which to thank.

AN: Throw out whatever day I said I was going to update. I tried to put myself on a schedule but I realize now that it isn't going to work. Just plan on basically a chapter a week- give or take a day or two. It is like a lottery, if you get a new chapter alert in your email inbox, then you've won!

Congrats, you've all won today!

Happy reading! :)

**Chapter 3- The One Where There Was a Talk**

I woke up and was surprised when I rolled into something solid and warm. After blinking a few times to clear my vision, I realized that Jasper was still in my bed. I could hear the DVD menu music to Pride and Prejudice playing softly, so I figured that we both passed out sometime in the middle of the movie. He had his arm slung over me. It was pretty damn comfortable, and I could have laid there for an infinite amount of time if it weren't for my blasted bladder, which was starting to protest.

"Damn, I missed the wet Mr. Darcy scene again," I muttered as I tried to disengage myself from Jasper in order to go use the bathroom.

"No, the purple umbrellas are not for sale," Jasper mumbled as I unintentionally jostled him; but, thankfully, he didn't wake up.

"And I really wanted a purple umbrella too," I muttered as I walked towards the bathroom. I avoided the mirror as best as I could because nothing short of a shower could fix whatever weirdness was happening with my hair. I haphazardly threw it up with a band that I found on the counter though. I didn't want to make Jasper wait long enough for me to shower, and I thought it might be nice to observe him while he was sleeping. _That's not creepy or anything, _I thought and gave myself a mental facepalm. If anything, I may get a good laugh because it seems as though he talks in his sleep.

After I was done on the toilet, I washed my hands and decided that creepy Jasper watching could wait until after I brushed my teeth. I loaded my toothbrush and went to town fixing my breath.

I didn't think I was in the bathroom for more than five minutes, but when I walked out, Jasper was sitting up with his back resting on all the pillows, awake and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked up and smiled at me while he patted the space beside him. I walked over to the bed and laid down.

"Good morning," I said with a smile. "I'm sorry if I woke you. I figured you'd be more appreciative if I used the toilet rather than peeing the bed."

"Yes, thank you for that," he grunted roughly, sleep still evident in his voice. "No fair, you got to brush your teeth."

"Just the advantages of falling asleep in the room with my toothbrush in it. I assume yours is just next door, you know," I teased.

"Yep, I think I'll go use it. Don't go anywhere, Sugar. I'll be right back," he said as he got up and walked out of my room. I sat up on the bed and arranged the pillows so that I was resting on them more comfortably. Jasper wasn't gone for longer than three minutes before he was walking back into my room.

"There, now we're evenly matched," he said with a smile as he went to recline next to me again. I thought we were just going to talk, but when he pulled me into him so that his arms were around me again. I didn't complain. "There, that is more comfortable. What are your plans for today, Darlin'?"

"No plans for today but I do have to drive back to Seattle sometime. Angela will worry about me if I don't get home at a decent time," I said. "This cuddling is nice though."

"I am quite enjoying it myself. You live with Angela?" he asked.

"Yep, we've been roomies for about two years now. I don't know what's going to happen if I get this job. I have gotten so used to her being there," I answered. "What about you? What are your living arrangements?"

"I live alone. I found a small condo that I bought and renovated myself a little over a year ago. After living in a house full of loud and obnoxious guys I have come to like the quiet. If I get this teaching job, I am going to have to rent my place out or something, I don't think I want to sell it. I guess I'll just cross that bridge when I get there," he said. "Did Esme tell you when they were making the decisions?"

"She told me she'd let me know Friday afternoon, so I bet you'll hear then too."

"I hope so. I resigned from my last position, so I have really nothing better to do than wait around for her call."

"Yep, I hear ya. I really don't know what to do with myself. I was so busy with school, and now nothing. Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, as comfortable as I am, I suggest we get up and dressed, sweetheart. I'm starvin'."

"I hear ya," I said. "Meetcha at my car in twenty minutes?"

"Sounds good," he answered and strode out of the room to get ready.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the water so it could warm up. I got in and that is when war between the two personalities in my head started. The internal conversation went something like this:

_Sanity: Jasper is a really nice guy! I am so lucky to have found him! _(Insert saccharine images of Jasper and I holding hands and frolicking in a meadow here.)

_Crazy: Yes, he's nice and hot and so totally fuckable. I doubt he wants to do that, though. He's not made any sort of move on you. _(Previous image replaced by bunnies being stabbed violently or something equally cute killing.)

_Sane: We just freaking met yesterday, dude. _(Because Crazy is a dude in my head.)

_Crazy: Yeah, so. I bet if he were into you, he'd want to get all up in you and stuff._

_Sane: You're wrong! He's just a gentleman! He's taking his time, and I bet he doesn't want to scare me off or something._

_Crazy: You guys met in Forks, of all places, what else was he supposed to do._

_Sane: Shut it, Crazy. He likes me, I am almost sure of it. He wants to cuddle, and didn't you feel that kiss last night? Maybe he's shy!_

_Crazy: He just wants to be friends. You both are showering right now at the same time, but separately. He wants to hang out with you in Seattle, but not date you or take you out. What does that say?_

And after that, the sane voice was silent because she didn't have an answer, and had retreated to a dark corner in my mind to start writing bad poetry. Crazy often won the battles in my head and now I felt deflated. I was becoming attached to Jasper already, but what if he wasn't into me like that? What if he really only wanted to be friends?

I was just starting to get depressed when I heard a loud knock on the door. I bumped my shin on the tub as I scrambled to throw a towel around myself and ran towards the door to see who was knocking.

I got to the door and opened it to see Jasper standing there looking confused. "I thought you said twenty minutes, darlin'. Did I misunderstand?"

"Oh, shit. My mind started to wander in the shower and I must've lost track of time. I am barely showered. Come in, it won't take but a minute for me to finish up."

"Sure," he said but continued, "I think we need to talk, but it can wait until after you're dressed."

I nodded but felt defeated. Crazy popped his head up and started poking Sane back further into her corner muttering things about moving too fast, not being what Jasper's looking for, and how he barely looked at me in my towel. I gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed and started to brush through my hair. I usually pulled it up but today, since I was trying to avoid whatever conversation Jasper felt we needed to have, I decided to braid it. That only bought me three minutes and it was painfully obvious that I was out of stall time. So I reluctantly twisted the knob on the bathroom door and exited.

Jasper was sitting on my bed fiddling with my laptop, but when he looked up and smiled at me I panicked. I tried to hide it but it was too late. He had noticed.

"What's the problem, sweetheart? Did you not want me on your computer? I just figured you wouldn't mind," he said quickly.

"No, Jasper, I don't care about the stupid computer," I said harshly. "I am scared about this conversation you think we need to have."

"What do you mean? Why are you angry?" he asked and he genuinely looked confused.

Crazy was in full control of my thoughts because I answered with a genius, "the stupid 'Just Friends' conversation is coming up and I don't want to have it because I am so attracted to you and, shit, I haven't even thought about what would happen if we were to both start working together, somewhere where a relationship would be messy." My palm met my forehead and I started to pace while biting the nail on my left thumb. Now he was being subjected to my verbal diarrhea. _What an impression I'm making_, I thought to myself bitterly.

"Fucking Hell, Bella. Sit down and slow down," he said, and I did sit down and since there weren't many options, I sat in the wingback chair. He turned so that he was facing me and grabbed my right hand. I looked down in my lap, unable to make eye contact with him. I continued to bite my nail, which helped me to focus so I wouldn't lose it. I retained a little composure and I started to open my mouth to say something when Jasper continued, "Let me get this straight. You think that I just want to be friends with you, and you are attracted to me. You're thinking about a relationship with me. What kind of relationship, darlin'?"

"I don't know," I answered lamely to my lap. I was afraid to answer that particular question because I was afraid of getting my hopes squashed. Jasper put a finger under my chin and pushed so that we were making eye contact. We looked into each other's eyes trying to gauge each other's emotions. Before I had a chance to say anything, his lips were on mine and my mind went blank.

Then all of a sudden my mind caught up and Sane was back standing proudly, a little bonfire of crappy emo poetry burning next to her. She was pointing and laughing at Crazy who just flipped her the bird and went to go lay down in the hippocampus. I opened my mouth to clarify what was going on, "So, does that mean…" I started, trying to define what was going on, but he cut me off.

"Shut up, Bella," he whispered and he kissed me again softly. After a few minutes, he pulled back and asked, "You ready for that conversation now?"

I was about to nod when my phone chirped indicating that I had a text message.

"Damnit, where is my dumb phone? They should come on leashes," I mumbled. I turned to Jasper and said, "You- don't go anywhere and gather your thoughts. You're going first."

I found my phone under the bed. How it got there, I'll never know. I pushed the button to display the text. It read:

_Yo B- When ya comin' home? I missify you! 3 Ange_

I chuckled, and replied with:

_Ange- not leaving Forks for a few hours. Met someone. Might be bringing him home to meet ya. Make sure the apartment isn't disgusting. 3 B_

"Who was it, baby?" Jasper asked.

"It was Angela," I answered. "What is with the pet names, Jasper?"

"Do you not like them? I can stop. Was trying to find one that fit."

"Ah! I don't like 'baby' well because I am not a baby. It's that whole Dirty Dancing reference—you know, 'nobody puts Baby in a corner' or some crap-and it just gives me the chills. I remember my granddad calling my gran, 'babe' which I always thought was cute because they were old and still liked each other. They were married for close to forty years before he passed. My gran is still around though. She lives in Florida with her new husband who is much younger than she is. That's right, she's a cougar," I said as I laughed.

"I hope I get to meet her," he chuckled. He smiled then, drew in a deep breath, and said. "Bella, I really like you. You're gorgeous, smart, quirky, and pretty damn funny. I think you and I have real potential and I really want to see where this is going."

I was speechless which didn't happen very often. He leaned over and pressed his lips to mine again. When he pulled back he whispered, "and I don't just want to be your friend. I want to be so much more, babe."

"I am not a talking pig," I said and continued with, "but I think I would like to see you too. I am already so attracted to you and I think this could be the start of a beautiful thing." I kissed him and was about to kick it up a notch when my stomach rumbled loudly interrupting the moment.

"And with that lovely noise we should go find breakfast," Jasper teased. I punched him, which he pretended hurt by muttering, 'ouch' and rubbing it fiercely. I knew I wasn't very strong and it didn't hurt as bad as he was pretending it to be.

I stuck my tongue out at him and got up. I held my hand out to help him up which he readily accepted. I gathered my things from around the room and started putting them into the small duffel bag that I had brought. When I was done packing, Jasper took my bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I just need to stop off at my room and we can get going," Jasper said.

"Sure," I replied and followed him out into the hallway. "But you know that I can carry my own bag."

"Just put your internal feminist away. I know you are completely able to do things for yourself but I just like doing it for you. Call it the 'Southern Gentleman' in me. Is that okay?" he asked as he turned around. He turned his key in his rented door and pushed it open.

"More than okay," I said as I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek lightly. I pulled back and he gave me a lazy smile. He entered the room and started putting his things into a bag. It didn't take long and we were on our way out to the lobby to settle up our tabs and check out of the Inn.

We spotted Leslie and what looked like a much younger version of Leslie talking by the desk that was set up in the front. "Hi kids!" Leslie said enthusiastically. "This is my daughter Alice. She'll help you settle up here. If you'll excuse me, I have to go clean up breakfast. I'm sorry but you kids missed it."

I mentally facepalmed myself. We had forgotten Leslie's breakfast and after a quick look at my phone, I noticed that it was eleven in the morning. I was going to have to leave Forks soon so I don't run into rush hour traffic. "I'm sorry you went to all that trouble and thank you, Leslie. Your Inn is gorgeous," I stated sincerely. She just patted my hand, gave me a knowing wink, and walked towards the dining room.

The younger woman turned towards Jasper and I. She was very cute with her short spiky dark hair and petite figure. There was already a smile plastered on Alice's face when she turned. "Hi! Oh my god, hi! How are you? How do you like Forks? Why did you come to visit here? How was your stay? You heard my mom introduce me, but I'm Alice," she said without breathing and stuck out her hand for a handshake.

Jasper came to my rescue because I think I looked kind of scared of the little hyper waif of a woman. "Hi, I'm Jasper and this is Bella. I think we're both fine, well I am anyway."

"Forks is beautiful, but a tad quaint," I said finding my voice. "We both had interviews at Forks High. English here and history over there," I finished while I motioned toward Jasper.

Suddenly the highest pitched squeal erupted from Alice. "Really? Forks High? I teach Art and Metal and Wood Shop there! I am going to call Esme right now and tell her that I love you guys and you're the ones for the jobs," she said as she talked a mile a minute.

"Don't bother her Alice. I don't want to make her think we're setting you up. How do you know we'll fit, Alice? You just met us like a minute ago," I asked curiously.

"Oh, pish, she's more than a boss to us teachers, especially the younger ones! I just know these things. And well, you are both young and that is one thing that Forks needs," she said. Then she turned to me and continued, "You'll bring a freshness that is definitely needed to the job. For instance, you'll probably teach Shakespeare sometime, but you'll find a way to make the students engaged with the piece rather than make them read it and then take a test on it. That's the way the old teacher taught, the one they're replacing. There was no actual student interaction. You'll make them actually remember what they learn."

"One of the reason why I decided to become a teacher, especially an English teacher is because I can shake things up in the classroom. Have the students learn while having some fun."

"Indeed," she said with a laugh that sounded like tinkling bells. She focused on Jasper and giggled, "We need you because then people will actually go to History class, well the girls especially. You're yummy to look at."

I joined her in the giggling she was doing. "He is cute," I managed to get out. "Have you lived here your whole life?"

"Born in Biloxi, Mississippi but my parents moved my brother and I up here when we were teens. We actually graduated from Forks High. My brother actually teaches Math and Music there now too."

"You both must really love this town then to come back and teach here."

"Yeah, that and we both missed my mama's cooking. Do you have any questions about what its like to teach there or for me?" she asked kindly.

I had been wondering about the demographic of teachers at the school so I asked her about it.

"Well, Bella, we have suddenly gotten a younger population of teachers. I am a fifth year teacher, the first three I taught in Tacoma, the other two here. Edward taught back east for five years at a Prep School but got homesick as well and this next school year will be his second year. I know they're hiring another math teacher, and I hope the person who gets it is young too. The Football coach- slash- biology teacher is relatively young—just a few years older than me, along with the home economics teacher," she answered.

"That's interesting," I said. "Esme and I discussed how Forks didn't have much of a nightlife for young adults. From what you just told me, there seems to be one forming in just the high school alone."

"Yes, there is. I don't think Esme realizes it though. All of us younger teachers get along fabulously and we frequently have dinner together," she said quickly. "Oh, I so hope you guys get the jobs. I just know you'll fit into the group!"

"Even if we're a couple?" I asked and looked up at Jasper. He looked down at me, and smiled softly.

"Oh pish-posh! Nobody cares about that. If you're discreet, it won't be a problem. Hell, Esme and Carlisle, the part time nurse, have something going on the side. Also, the Football couch and the Home Ec. teacher are exclusive," she said with a smile. "Now somebody just needs to move here for me! You wouldn't happen to know any single girls who are honest with themselves, would you?"

"I just may, " I said thinking of Angela. She squealed and started hugging me. I looked back at Jasper who was still clutching my hand and mouthed, 'Help me!'

He cleared his throat, "Thank you that was very informative," Jasper said diplomatically. I think he was a little scared of her to be honest. "But, if you would get our bills ready, I'd appreciate it."

"Oh that's not a problem." She started going through the computer and asked confusedly, "Wait, separate rooms?"

"Yes, separate bills too please," I said. "Bill to the credit card in my file if you can."

"Mine too," Jasper interjected. She nodded and Jasper picked up our bags and walked out of the Inn. I moved to follow him but Alice stopped me.

"Sorry if I was abrupt or rude. My mouth tends to run away with me. Its just that you two look good together- like you've been together a long time," she said with a smile.

"Really? Well, we just met," I said and smiled back and said, "We're trying things out to see how they go." I turned to leave and stopped. "Alice, do you have a room or two free on Saturday?"

She looked down at the computer and smiled. "Sure do."

"Can I book two of them tentatively? If I get the job here I'd like to start house hunting."

Alice smiled excitedly and clapped her hands together. "Why don't you and Jasper come up anyway. I can show you around and y'all can have dinner with my brother and I."

"That sounds lovely, but I was going to bring my roommate too."

"Bring her along. Why don't you give me your cell number," she stated. I handed her my phone and she worked her magic. She handed me my phone back and I saw Jasper start to walk back in. "Feel free to give it to that girl you know!"

"I thought you were just behind me, Darlin'," he drawled and I just about melted. That voice is dangerous.

"Just talking to Alice about something. I think we're finished now," I said. I turned to smile at Alice in farewell but she was around the desk. Suddenly I was embraced in a warm hug.

"Bye Bella, I'll see you soon. I am so sure we're going to be the best of friends," she whispered. She let me go and turned to Jasper and repeated the process. When she let him go, he grabbed my hand and with a short wave at Alice we walked out of the Inn.

Jasper and I walked towards my car and when we reached it I noticed that my bag was sitting next to the trunk. I hadn't given Jasper my keys so he couldn't put it in the trunk for me. He motioned for my keys and I handed them to him. He stowed my bag and shut my trunk softly.

"Jasper," I started. He shut me up with a kiss.

"I've had a great time with you, Darlin'," he said softly. "Can I take you to dinner tonight after we get home? I was going to take you to breakfast this morning, but I think it's too late for that."

"I agree, I was just going to drive through somewhere anyway. I would love to see you tonight but you'll have to pick me up. Angela is going to want to meet you," I said with a nod. "Call me when you get there."

"Will do, sweetheart," he said and with one last peck to my lips he turned towards his truck. I turned and got into my beat up car, found my iPod jack, and started it up- looking for some of the more sappy love music that I had on it. I pulled out of the Inn and started back to Seattle, only stopping for fuel, coffee and a cheese danish. I couldn't wait to get back to reality and tell Angela what had transpired in the two days since I've been home.

**AN: Well there you have chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. If you all haven't caught on yet, all the characters are going to be teachers at Forks High. I'm curious to see if y'all can guess who's teaching what. You already know that Bella's teaching English, Jasper's teaching History, and Alice is teaching Art. Carlisle is the nurse and Esme is the principal. That leaves Rosalie, Jacob, Emmett, Edward, Seth, Leah, Tanya and a few others. I even have a plan for Angela. **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my super awesome computer that I have used (and am using) to write this story that is based, very loosely, on characters that Stephenie Meyer has created.

I have no beta other than myself to thank.

I do want to thank all my readers, reviewers, and alerters though. You're all rockstars! It is very exciting how positively this story is being received.

A/N: Ummm well, don't hate me but when I was revising this chapter I decided to add a lemon on at the end to move the story on a bit quicker, but in doing that the chapter became waaaaaaaaay too long for a single posting. So, I split it into two. You'll get the second half tomorrow evening after I proof it a little better.

Y'all just won the double lottery this weekend.

Anyway! On with the show!

**Chapter 4: The One Where There was a Date (Part 1)**

About halfway home my phone chirped indicating I had a text message. I found my phone in the cup holder and checked to see who it was from. Of course, Angela. I pulled off to the side of the road to see what she had written me.

_- Yo B! Where are you? - A_

_- About halfway. So, about 2 hours. You in a place where we can talk? - B_

_- Yup. -A_

_- K. Calling now. -B_

I set up my Bluetooth headset and pulled back out onto the road to continue driving. I pushed Angela's speed dial number and she answered on the first ring.

"Oh my god, Bella. Only you would meet somebody in the smallest town in Washington on a job interview. God, I am so jealous," she lamented.

"Don't be so melodramatic, Ange," I said. "Its not that big a deal."

"Shut it, Bella. For you it is," she said. "Tell me all about him."

"Oh, Angela, I think I may be in trouble here. He is just so perfect and I hate to say that because there just has to be a flaw. Nobody's ever perfect."

"Quit sounding so jaded, B. He could be perfect for you," Angela chastised. "Its not as though you've had a ton of experience. Gosh."

"Whatever. I know my dating experience is just about nonexistent," I said. "But, he's taking me to dinner tonight. I don't even know where we're going, or how to dress. Am I over thinking it? Should I call and ask? I just don't know what to do in these kinds of situations."

"Bella, chill. Call him and find out. It's not going to hurt any," she advised.

"Okay, I'll call him and then I'll call you back. But-," I told her.

"Okay. Love you!" Angela yelled into the phone and hung up before I could voice any more of my concerns or even say my own goodbye. Sometimes that girl had more energy then she knew what to do with.

My mind started to wander to where this conversation with Jasper could go. What if I was overstepping my bounds? Maybe I would show my inexperienced hand too early and he would lose interest. What if? What if? What if? "Stop it, Bella," I said to myself. "Just call him already."

And before I could talk myself out of it, I dialed Jasper's number. He answered on the third ring.

"Hi, Darlin'. What's up?" he drawled.

"Hello Jasper. How are you?" I asked politely.

"Just fine," he answered. "Yourself?"

"Great, thanks. Where are you?"

"I'm just outside of Olympia. I took the scenic route. You?"

"I took the normal way. I didn't want to get lost," I answered. "That is very easy for me to do. Lost and I are really close."

He laughed heartily at that. "Holy hell, Bella. You're hilarious. So, I guess there is no chance of meeting up along the way then," he stated rhetorically.

"Nope, I guess not. You're just going to have to wait until tonight to see me," I said saucily. "Any idea of where you're taking me?"

"Somewhere causal, Sweetheart. You'll look gorgeous no matter what you're wearing."

"Just so you know, Jazz, when I think causal, I think jean and my chucks and whatever shirt I find on the floor that's relatively clean," I warned.

"Sounds perfect," he said. "Six work for you?"

"Yep, sounds great!" I said enthusiastically.

"Okay, see ya then, Darlin'," he said. "Bye."

"Mmmhmm, bye," I said and hung up.

I then immediately called Angela back.

"What now, B?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just got off the phone with Jasper. He didn't tell me where we're going tonight, but he did say to dress casually. Can you make sure a pair of not-so-ratty jeans are clean for me? I'll owe you for eternity. And a pair of my jeans, I don't need what happened last time. I looked like I was swimming in denim. Remember- you are taller than I am." And she was, by a lot. But I am also really short, only five foot four inches on a tall day and Angela brushed the heavens at a graceful five foot eleven inches tall.

"Oh, so this mystery guy's name is Jasper, eh? That's not a name you hear everyday," she said.

"I know, right," I said with a laugh. "Just wait until you see him. He's fraking gorgeous."

"I'm sure except you haven't physically described him to me at all," she said sarcastically.

"Oh Angela," I started. "He is so, so, so, I don't even think I can describe it."

"Wow, sounds euphoric. Does he have a sister?" she asked.

Did I not mention that Angela was a lesbian? Well she is. She is a tall, statuesque lesbian who is always looking for her true love.

"You're out of luck there, A. Only a brother who is still down in Austen," I answered. "But I may have found somebody in Forks for you. How funny would that be?"

"A real laugh riot, I'm sure," she deadpanned.

"Hush, Angela, I'll tell you all about her when I get home. I think she's just your type. But I've gotta go. I'll see you when I get home. Love you."

"Love you back, B. See you soon."

"Yep, not too long now. Bye!" I said as I ended the call.

I spent the rest of the drive home in a daydream.

I drove up to my apartment building at about four in the afternoon. I walked up to the apartment I share with Angela and heard something I thought I would never hear. The vacuum was going. Angela isn't the cleanest of roommates. She wasn't really a slob but she didn't ever dust or vacuum. I opened up the door and shouted, "Honey, I'm home!" in my best Ricky Ricardo.

She looked up, switched off the vacuum and said dramatically, "Oh, Bella, how I've missed you!"

"Shut up," I said. "Come and give me a hug. Then I'm going to go shower. Jasper will be here in a few hours."

She walked over and we embraced. Then I walked back to my bedroom to shower. On the bed I noticed there was an outfit laid out already. Of course Angela picked something out for me to wear. She knows me too well. I glanced at it and it seemed to be the perfect amount of casual without looking like I usually do- like a homeless person. I tended envelop myself in layers which Angela says makes me look bulkier than I really am.

I hopped into the shower and started to wash off. It didn't take long until I got to the part of shaving. That's when the dilemma started. "To shave or not to shave," I said in my best Shakespearian accent.

"Shave!" I hear yelled from my bedroom. We have a pretty open door policy in our apartment. I know Angela and she knows me and we're comfortable with each other and ourselves.

"How much?" I asked.

"It all," was the reply.

"Phsaw. I'm not shaving the kitty. I'll give her a good trim, but I am sure Jasper isn't seeing that tonight. And if he is, he can deal."

"Ooooh B, you going to give it up finally?" she mocked.

"Who knows? All I know is that I've held on to it long enough," I answered with a laugh. Its not that I was against sex, or waiting for it to be perfect, or anything. I was just busy. I know that's a lame excuse, but its true. I started shaving and heard Angela come into the bathroom and sit on the counter.

"Really? You're admitting this now? You could've lost it any number of times during college. There was simpering Mike Newton who followed you around like a golden retriever. Then there was Tyler who tried to act smart in order to gain your attention, but you never noticed. You also never noticed Ben, who seemed to have your exact schedule every semester for the past two years and he wasn't even an English major. He was geology major! He worked at the Registrar's office and copied your schedule and then took his geology classes on top of it! And those are only a few examples. I could probably name at least five more guys that lusted after your luscious ass. You're clueless, Bells."

"Nice alliteration, A, but I'm sure that's not true. I surely would've noticed. Also, those guys are idiots for not being straightforward with me. I probably would have given them the time of day if I had only been asked," I said matter-of-factly. "Anyway, that's all in the past now. I'm just about done here. Did I remember a towel?"

"Yep," she answered. I shut off the water and she passed me the towel. I wrapped it around myself and stepped out of the shower. I walked out of the bathroom and started towards my chest of drawers to find underthings.

"Oh, Bella, I have those picked out too," Angela said with a menacing laugh as she exited my room.

_Crap on a cracker she didn't_, I thought. She did. There next to the outfit was the most skanky black leather underwear I had ever seen. I picked them up and walked back to my dresser. I opened the top drawer and flung in the skank-ho undies. I then rooted around until I found a much less racy but still sexy blue lace set.

I put on the more comfortable underwear and started to get dressed. Angela had selected my Lucky jeans with a fuchsia graphic v-neck t-shirt over a thin, long sleeved black shirt that was slightly opaque. I put it on and smiled. It was still layered, so I was in my comfort zone but it wasn't bulky. Angela knows me too well, well not when it comes to underwear, but in most other places.

"Bella, its 5:30, you had better get a move on," Angela yelled from the living room. Crap, I had lost track of time somewhere.

"Will you text Jasper our address real quick? He's in my phone probably my only contact that starts with the letter 'J' and then come blow-dry my hair, while I put on my make-up please," I yelled at her.

Angela was in the bathroom in the blink of an eye and was pulling a brush through my hair. "Hand me that mousse," she demanded. I handed it over and she started to apply it liberally throughout my hair. The blow dryer kicked on not too long after that and I leaned over the mirror so I could see to apply my light eye shadow and mascara. It wasn't long until we were done. My hair was the perfect tousled wave and my makeup wasn't cakey. It was going to have to do because not two minutes later the doorbell buzzed.

Angela raced out to buzz Jasper up. He knocked not long after that.

I heard Angela open the door and greet Jasper.

"Hello, you must be the beefcake. I've heard a lot about you and she didn't seem to be lying. Come on in, Bella will be out in a minute. I'll just go let her know that you're here," she said with a smile. "Make yourself at home."

"Hi Angela," he greeted back. "Tell her that there is no rush."

"Okay," Angela said as she headed back towards my bedroom where I was hyperventilating.

I didn't even know why I was hyperventilating. I was super comfortable with Jasper. I guess I was just nervous. I really had no real dating experience, and what experience I did have was with people I wasn't really attracted to; we had connected on an intellectual level only. So, why was Jasper making me so nervous? I guess it was because I was attracted to him sexually and intellectually. It was a dangerous combination for me.

Angela walked in, forced my head between my knees and said, "Shit, B. Calm yourself. Find your Zen, or something. Be that confident girl I know you are."

Once my breathing calmed down I sat up and said, "I'm good now. I just needed a mini-freak. I'm sure I'm fine. Did you meet him? Isn't he dreamy?"

"What is this? 1950? Dreamy, really, B? He's easy on the eyes though, that's for sure. But, come on, lets not keep him waiting," Angela said as she pulled me up.

I smiled at her and walked out into the living room. Standing there, examining Angela and my DVD collection was the most stunning man I had ever seen. Faded 501s are dangerous on a man who knows how to wear them and Jasper definitely knows how to wear them. I walked over to him and said, "Hi, Jasper," with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi, Sweetheart. You ready?" he asked.

"I am. Let me find my phone," I answered. I looked around for a bit but it wasn't in sight so I yelled, "Hey Angela. Where'd you leave my phone?"

"Whoa, B. Calm. It was in your bathroom. Here," she said as she handed it to me. "You guys get out of here and call if you need anything."

"Would you like to join us, Angela?" Jasper asked politely.

"Nope, thanks, Jasper," she answered. "I am going to sit here and mourn the loss of my best friend."

"Shut up, A. I'm not going anywhere," I laughed. "Ange is probably going to work all night."

"I promise I'm only borrowing her. What do you do Angela?" Jasper asked.

"I'm working on the next great American novel," she answered.

"And its good too," I said. "Oh wait, let me give you a number. Maybe you could take a break from writing tonight and give this girl Jasper and I met today a call. I think you'll like her. Don't you, Jasper?"

"She was a cute, tiny, hyper thing. If that's your bag, then I say go for it. She seemed fun after you got over the initial brashness," he answered.

"She's very sweet, Plus, I just texted her and told her to expect a call from you within the next half an hour," I said as I walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just go with it. I have a good feeling about it."

"I can't believe you did that," she said. "If you set me up with a psycho and I end up murdered then it's on your head."

"Shut up, A. She's a teacher at Forks High. Don't just dismiss this. We're going to get out of here. Love you!" I said as I turned to Jasper. "You ready to go?"

"Sure am, Sweetheart," he said with a smile. "Let's go."

We exited my apartment and started down the stairs in a comfortable silence. When we got to the second floor landing, Jasper grabbed my hand effectively stopping me. "Everything okay, Jasper?" I asked.

"Sure is, just needed to do this though," he replied. He then leaned over and kissed me sweetly and enveloped me in a warm hug. "You look beautiful, Honey."

When he pulled away, I looked up into his eyes, and smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself," I said softly. He leaned over and kissed me quickly again.

"Thanks. Alright, lets get a move on," he said with a grin. He led me outside to his truck and we got in and started the vehicle. The radio was on and faintly playing a classic country song. He turned towards me and said, "I hope you're not disappointed but I thought we'd just go back to my place. We could get take out or something. Whatever you feel like. Or we can go out. It doesn't matter. I just thought we could get to know each other better in a place that wasn't so noisy."

"Yes, that is very thoughtful. I'd love to see your place. Lets stop at a grocery store and get stuff for sandwiches and salad. And I'll make dessert," I said.

"That sounds good. You don't have to go to the trouble," he started.

"You don't understand, Jasper. Baking is sort of my thing. Well, really any cooking is. I love to cook. But I make a mean dessert. And muffins, but those are really breakfast cakes," I said. "However, there are some desserts that take no time at all and they are the most decadent foods you'll ever eat."

"I'm not sure about that," he said talking about the desserts. "You may just have to convince me."

"That may take a while," I said talk.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied.

"Me either."

He leaned over and kissed me. I maneuvered my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He put his right arm around my waist, pulled me the rest of the way and pressed his body against mine. His left hand traced the outside of my thigh, rubbing lightly up and down while his right hand tickled my lower back. His tongue brushed my bottom lip begging for entrance, which I greedily accepted. His tongue stroked mine and I moaned. I started to feel that tingling in my stomach that I felt sometimes when I was alone and touching myself. Usually, when I was alone, it took me a lot longer time (and a lot more erotica) for me to get as worked up as I was getting. This man knew what to do with his lips. I could only imagine what he could do with his lips on the rest of me. With that thought, my nipples hardened and I started to rub my chest against his in order to gain some friction. I could feel the moisture start to pool in my panties. I wove my hands into his hair and starting running my fingers through his soft golden curls.

He gently pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I opened my eyes and made eye contact with him. I could see lust and a hint of something else unidentifiable swimming in those blue pools. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it. "Bella, Sweetheart, we've gotta stop or you're going to end up naked in the cab of my truck, in front of your apartment, while it is still daylight and I don't want to share you with anyone else like that."

"Yeah, I'm not about giving free shows to my neighbors," I joked.

He laughed but then turned serious again. "I didn't mean for it to get out of hand though. I'm-"

I put my finger against his lips, stopping that last word. "Don't you dare tell me that you're sorry. I'm not sorry. I've never, and I mean never, been kissed like that and you had better do it again before you take me home again."

"You had better believe that I'm going to be kissing you like that whenever I get a chance, Honey," he said cheekily.

"Good. Now lets move. The quicker we get done at the store, the quicker we can get to your place—where we're alone. Now, there's a Whole Foods two blocks that way," I said as I pointed east.

**A/N: Where there you go. Look for part 2 soon and expect some lemonade! **

**Any guesses on pairings or what the characters are teaching yet? **


	5. Chapter 4 and a Half

Disclaimer: I own noting except for my xbox 360. I heart my xbox 360.

AN: Well here is the second half of chapter 4. Sorry it didn't get put up last night. I found that it needed major tweeking. I am really nervous about it.

There is a lemon so you are warned if you are not into that.

**Chapter 4.5- The One Where There was a Date (Part 2)**

It was lucky that the Whole Foods we were going to was on the way to Jasper's apartment. We pulled into the parking lot and went in. We gathered a cart and started looking at produce when I heard, "Bella Swan is that you?"

"Fuck me sideways," I said under my breath.

"Later," Jasper whispered to me with a grin.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," I whispered back to him. He chuckled. I turned toward the voice that called out to me, plastered a fake smile on my face, and said, "Well, if it isn't Jessica Stanley. How are you?" She looked even more fake than the usual caked on makeup and bad dye job. I think she had had her nose done recently and it wasn't by a professional as it was slightly crooked. Basically, think of me and then think of the opposite of me—that is Jessica Stanley.

"Just fine, just fine. What have you been up to?" she answered in her annoying nasally voice.

"I graduated not too long ago and am on the job search. By the way, this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is Jessica Stanley. I had a few classes with her," I said politely introducing her. When she looked over at Jasper her eyes got as big as saucers.

She turned her attention away from me and gave Jasper all her undivided attention to Jasper. "Hi there, Jasper. What is it that you do?" she asked. I was trying to figure out her motive because in the years that I have known her, she was only nice to me when she wanted something. I stood back to see how Jasper would handle himself.

"I'm a teacher," he answered with a polite smile. I saw the light dim within Jessica's eyes. It's common knowledge that you don't go into teaching for the money and Jessica was out to bag herself someone with status. "What is it that you do, Jessica?"

I happened to know what Jessica did for a living but I wondered if she would own up to it. She didn't have to because suddenly there was a, "Jessica, where are you?" from the aisle over.

"Over here, Babe," she said loudly. I about died when I saw who turned the corner and walked towards Jessica. There in all his golden retriever glory was Mike Newton holding a box of diapers. If they were reproducing together… I couldn't even finish that thought without visibly cringing. Jasper noticed and I mouthed, "later," to him.

When Jessica turned to ask Mike something I whispered, "We have to get out of here. Let's just get to your place and order pizza or something."

"Sounds good. This girl scares me," he answered.

I cleared my throat to get Jessica and Mike's attention. They faced me. "Oh, hi Mike. Jasper this is Mike," I said. He smiled at me but didn't say anything. He never did speak to me in school either; he just always seemed to be there. Well, today proved that he did indeed have a voice. "Jasper and I have to go."

"We should get together sometime," Jessica said eyeing Jasper up and down.

"For sure," I said but I think if I had to actually hang out with these people, I would have to gauge my eyes out or something equally death inducing. "Email me sometime."

"It was nice to meet you both," Jasper said politely. We said our goodbyes and made a hasty exit.

We got inside the truck and took off towards what I assumed was Jasper's apartment. "I didn't like the way that Mike was looking at you, Darlin'," Jasper said quietly.

"Yeah, I never really noticed it at school. He seemed to be around a lot, but I don't remember him talking to me ever. There was a definite creep vibe from him today though. Jessica I've known since my freshman year. She was Angela and my neighbor in the dorms. She was just a horrible person, always using people for her own personal gain. I really only fell for it once. I ended up writing an entire paper on Shakespeare for her. After that, I wouldn't give her the time of day. She's a call girl now," I said. Then I felt the need to apologize for introducing him as my boyfriend to Jessica.

"I am more than okay with that, Sweetheart, because that's what I am. I'm not going to be seeing anyone else and I had hoped to turn you on to that idea too soon, but now's as good a time as any to bring it up."

I smiled, nodded, leaned over and kissed him. "Okay then," was all I said to that. "Wonder what brought Mike and Jessica together?"

"I think she's with Mike now because wanted to take something of yours even if you didn't care for it," he said.

"Probably. Though, I never wanted him in the first place," I said plainly. "I much prefer guys with accents. Oh, guys who actually speak to me are nice too." That seemed to lighten the mood. He looked over and grinned at me, grabbed my hand, and held it gently all the way to his apartment.

It wasn't long until we pulled up outside a beautiful Victorian home with an inviting wrap around porch. It was painted a pale yellow and had white shutters.

"Jasper, you said apartment not a house," I said in awe.

"Yeah, well, I rent out the basement," he said sheepishly.

"Its beautiful."

"Thank you. I spent all last summer on the exterior and remodeling the basement so I could rent it out. The inside isn't as polished yet, but I've been working on it slowly. Would you like to come in and see the place?"

"Sure," I said with a smile.

"I live on the main floor. The second floor I plan to turn into another apartment. So, the actual space I live in is about the size of your apartment. Be warned though, this is still being remodeled too. I barely have a kitchen." Jasper showed me to a nice sized living room- slash- dining room but when we got to the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks. I could tell that all the floors were new and the molding was refinished, but it was still in the process of remodel. However, I could see where it was going to go.

"This is going to be gorgeous when it's done," I said in awe.

"Well, it needs new everything. Cabinets, countertops, paint. I also want to change out the appliances in here. I had promised these to a friend for the apartment he was creating on his top floor," he said as he motioned to the generic white appliances that were strewn around the room. "I just don't know what to get. I thought about stainless steel, but it just didn't feel right. And since I don't really cook, I'm at a loss."

"Well there are all sorts of places on the internet that have made appliances with a vintage feel. I can help you with choosing," I offered. I loved shopping for appliances. I hated any other kind of shopping but kitchenware is my idea of fun.

"Really? That would be most helpful, Sugar."

"I just need a budget."

"No budget," he said. "Just whatever you think is best."

"You have got to be kidding me," I said. "Really, what's the budget?"

"You're doing me a favor," he said. "I really don't have the notion of what I this room should look like."

"Ballpark it please," I said. "Plus, you're going to help me find my father. We're even."

"Okay, then. Eighty thousand."

My jaw dropped and I had to sit down and since there weren't any chairs in the kitchen yet, I just sat on the floor. "I don't even know what to do with that," I said nonsensically.

"Well, go crazy. I know you'll do it justice."

"You must have excellent credit to get this big of a loan," I said.

"No loan. I am investing the inheritance I got when my mother died into this house. It is more then expected. I received it in a trust fund when I turned twenty-five and have only used it to pay back my student loans. So, I'd rather you didn't squander this money but, Sugar, I trust you whole heatedly with it."

"Oh, wow. I'll do my best, but I want your opinion on everything."

"Okay," he said with a kiss. "Do you want to see the rest?"

"Sure," I said.

"Let me just order the pizza and we'll get a move on. Any preference on toppings?"

"No pepperoni, sausage, or green peppers. The rest is okay. I am against peppers of any sort and meat on a pizza because it just gives me heartburn that I'd rather avoid."

"Okay." He fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number that was taped to the generic refrigerator and placed the order. When he was done, he took my hand and pulled me down a hallway.

"I really want to show you this next room. I think you'll appreciate it."

"Jeeze Jasper, I'll see your bedroom soon enough," I said as I rolled my eyes.

He stopped and looked at me mortified. "I didn't mean to imply," he stammered. "I wasn't taking you there yet. I was taking you here."

Jasper opened up the door to a room lined with bookshelves but only half of the shelves contained books. The other half was empty. In the center of the room were two desks pushed together to make a big square with chairs on each end. Then there was a squishy couch and chair set up in the corner that created a sort of a reading area. "This is my office and library place."

"I love this room. I am jealous of this room," I said looking around. It was painted in a soft and soothing jade green with lavender accents.

"Just out of curiosity though, if you're a single guy then why all this?" I asked as I motioned at the second desk and chair.

"I found both desks at a flea market and had to have 'em. And I figured that someday I would be sharing this room with someone else, Sweet Pea," he said with a flirty wink. "Plenty of room up there for a lot of books."

"Yes there is," I said scanning the titles that were on the shelf. "I'm going to have to borrow some of these and you're welcome to any of my books. I'll show you mine tomorrow."

"Sure, just write down which ones you take. I want to keep track," he said. Just then the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here."

I followed him out to the living room and sat down on the worn brown leather couch. Jasper was back shortly with the pizza which he placed on the coffee table. "I have wine, soda, beer, milk, juice."

"Beer works for me," I said.

"There's nothing better than pizza and beer," he said and went into the kitchen to collect the beverages. He came back, twisted the top off of, and handed the cool beer to me. I tipped my head back and closed my eyes. I took a long pull off of the neck, licking it a little as I finished. I looked at him. He seemed to be in awe. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen."

He slid closer to me and took my drink. Suddenly, I was in his arms again and he was kissing me. He pulled me onto his lap and I turned so I was straddling him. His hands left hot trails down my back to rest on my ass. I kissed him with a fervor that was so new and exciting to me. His tongue was in my mouth and my hands in his hair. He broke the kiss to move his lips down my neck dipping his tongue in the hollow. With my jean-clad aching pussy unconsciously grinding on his lap, I threw my head back and moaned loudly.

"I want you," he said huskily and his tongue traced the 'V' of my shirt neckline.

"I want you too. I just don't know what I'm doing, so I'll need guidance," I whispered. Jasper looked into my eyes and then he figured it out.

"You've never done this before?" he asked and he motioned between us with his hand.

I looked down and made eye contact with him. "Angela says I've been oblivious, but I just say I was busy. Nobody has ever grabbed my attention as well or as quickly as you have, Jazz. I know its crazy, we've only known each other two days, but I have never felt so connected with anyone before."

"I feel the same way, Darlin'. But do you think we are maybe going to fast? Rushin' into this?"

"Maybe, but who cares. I don't even know what standard protocol is on something like this. I was just going on instinct. My instinct is telling me to give myself over to you. What is your instinct telling you?" I asked.

"Its telling me to throw you over my shoulder, haul you to my bedroom, and show you what you've been missin' out on. But, it's your first time. Shouldn't it be sort of special? Aren't you looking for flowers, music, and candles? I don't want you to regret this or me. What about—"

"Jasper, shut up. I'm not completely naïve here and I didn't sit up at night dreaming up scenarios about what my deflowering would be like. I just figured it'd happen when it happens. Sure, I didn't go out on the street and give it to the highest bidder. I was a little selective about it. But really, come on. Do I not have any say in this? Before you found out that I still had my stupid V card you were roaring to go. Does my hymen really make that much difference in whether or not we have sex? Furthermore, are you saying that after my hymen is broken that sex isn't going to be special anymore? Basically, you just alluded to the fact that after my first time, sex is going to be normal, routine, and boring. Jesus H. Christ, Jasper, I always thought that the first time was nothing special, it's after—you know when you're really learning how to be intimate with someone is when sex is special. I don't think I would regret this happening two days after I met you- not one bit. But right now, I regret not letting Brandon Harris, who smelled like cheese, have it after the junior prom. I just don't understand why there is so much stock placed on a piece of skin. I just don't get it," I said getting irritated and when I started to feel any real strong emotion, my eyes leaked. I needed to walk away for a few minutes to gather myself. I got off his lap and started to pace. "Can you point me in the way of the bathroom? I need a minute."

"Bella, Sweetheart, calm down. You don't need to run off to the bathroom until you hear what I have to say," he said. "Come here and listen to me." He opened his arms and I looked at them warily. I wasn't used to talking through things. Whenever I'd get mad, I'd run away for a few minutes, bottle and label it in a mason jar in my brain and then forget about it until the next time I'd get mad or upset. This was a new and adult way of handling it. So I figured I'd give it a try. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Honey, your first time may not be a big deal to you, but it is a big deal to me. It is a huge responsibility for me. You are putting a lot of trust in me and it was a lot for me to take in. In reality, no matter how long I feel like I've known you, it really has only been two days and for you to place such trust in me blows my mind. I'm sorry if I was treating you with kid gloves, I just wanted this not to be a regret for you. I don't think we should force it now though. You're upset, and I don't want _my_ first time with_ you_ to be when you are upset. I won't question it again though. This is your one pass; next time I am not holding anything back now that everything's on the table. That's all I have to say, Sugar. If you still need the bathroom, it's down the hall, second door to the right. I am not going anywhere though, so hurry up and come have some pizza with me."

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't mean to get upset. You were starting to freak out which just sent me over the edge. I didn't mean to be so blasé about sex. I am anything but apathetic. I want to share this with you. People who care for each other have sex to show this and I am beginning to care for you quite a bit," I said softly. "Now, I really do need to pee. I'll be right back."

I went to get up but he grabbed my arm and said, "I understand where you're coming from, Sweetheart. I feel the same. I'm sorry for freaking out. Also, I have a feeling that sex will never be boring or routine between us, so don't ever worry about that."

I stood up, leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. I don't know how he did it but he changed my mood from raging mad to blissful in about thirty seconds. I shook my head and headed down the hall to use the facilities. When I was finished, I came back and sat down on the couch next to Jasper. I just took him in. His long legs were stretched out, his head was back, and his eyes were closed. He looked like he was utterly content. "What are you thinking about?" I asked softly.

"Nothing really. I'm just happy," he replied.

"Me too," I said. I then found myself engulfed in his arms. I turned my head to look at him and smiled when I saw the happiness in his gorgeous eyes. "You look happy."

"So do you, Sweetheart. So do you," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss me softly. The kiss soon turned into more though. His tongue begged for entrance, which I readily granted with a soft moan. I absolutely loved kissing this man. I swear I could do it forever. I found myself being pushed into the couch cushions with Jasper resting above me without breaking the kiss. His lips moved from my lips down my neck and then back up to whisper huskily; "I'm going to show you my bedroom now."

I had no words to that. I had always thought I would be nervous when I lost my virginity, however, I found it to be the complete opposite. It was actually quite liberating. Jasper climbed off of me and held out his hand to help me off the couch. I got up and he lifted me in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. Once inside I noticed that this room was pretty sparse, other than the huge king sized bed there wasn't much furniture. He laid me down on top of the soft blue bedspread and looked at me. "Any time if you need to stop, just tell me and we'll stop," he said.

"There will be no stopping. Come here," I said as I held my arms out for him. He kneeled on the bed and looked down at me reverently. There is no way this would have been as special with anyone else. I sat up and removed my shirts leaving me in just the lace bra. He leaned over me and started kissing me, working his way up and down my neck and chest while his hands worked on my breasts. It was euphoric.

I'm glad I wore my bra with the front closure because when Jasper whispered a quiet, "May I," with his hand on the clasp I don't think I could have moved in order for him to remove the stupid thing. I nodded and he snapped it open, freeing the twins. "So lovely," he said. I really hadn't thought of myself as beautiful but when he lowered his mouth to my nipple, I really felt beautiful. This man, this gorgeous and kind man, wanted me. I was in awe and humbled by that. His tongue connected with my nipple and I groaned. It seemed like my nipples were connected directly to my pussy because I could feel the moisture begin to pool in anticipation of what was to come. I suddenly needed to touch him so I pulled at his shirt in an attempt to remove it.

"One second, Honey," he said as he climbed off the bed. I toed off his shoes and pulled mine off too. I didn't even realize I was still wearing my shoes I was so worked up. I reached for the hem of his shirt and tugged it off. I hadn't realized really what I was working with until then. Smooth flat stomach dusted with a light blonde hair and just the right amount of sinewy muscle covered his chest. He wasn't beefy but he wasn't fat either. He then popped the buttons on his jeans. Thank God for 501s and button fly jeans. In one swift motion his pants were lying on the floor next to his shirt. He stood up and I could see his excitement inside his green and red striped boxer briefs.

"Merry Christmas to me," I chuckled. "I must have gotten lucky because it is only June."

Jasper looked down and laughed. "Yeah, well, I didn't really pay attention to what underwear I was putting on this morning," he admitted.

"Its hot, Jazz," I said. He resumed his position next to me on the bed. I was confused as to why I still had my jeans on so I asked about it.

"Don't worry, we'll get there," he said lowly. He lowered his lips to mine and we connected in a heated kiss. His hand moved up and down on my stomach stopping to play with the tops of my pants. He pulled at the button and popped it open then started working on the zipper. The zipper seemed to lower slowly. I suddenly wanted his hand on me everywhere. I started squirming in an attempt to help him get me out of my jeans. When the zipper was finally down, he hooked his fingers into the belt loops and started to kiss down my body. Once he got to my stomach, he started tugging my jeans off. I lifted my hips to aid him in his quest to find the Holy Grail. Once my pants were off and thrown to the side, Jasper looked up at, down at my kitty, and back up. He whispered, his voice harsh and thick with need, "I am going to take your panties off now, Darlin'. Then I am going to put my mouth on you."

I had no words. I only nodded, threw my head back, and moaned loudly when I felt his fingers connect with my moist soft flesh. He parted me and the tip of his tongue swept up from bottom to top stopping to suck on my clit. My legs were shaking and I moaned, "I need you in me now! Fuck Jasper."

I felt the tip of a finger toy with my entrance and was slowly pushed in. A second and finally a third quickly followed it. I was in sensory overload with his fingers in my pussy and his mouth sucking on my clit and I saw stars. I had had self-induced orgasms before but I had never come as hard as I had just now. Jasper sucked until I rode out my orgasm- grinding myself on his fingers. He pulled out his fingers licked my entrance lapping at my juices and then he licked his fingers clean. He looked at me and said, "Ready?"

When he saw me nod, he started moving up my body, kissing along the way. He stopped to pay homage to my breasts and when he was done, he met me with a deep kiss. "Hold on, let me get something," he whispered.

"No. I'm on the pill," I whispered back. He looked at me and kissed me deeply and sat up. I saw him push his underwear down and kick them off. When I got a look at his dick, I nearly fainted. I didn't know how _that_ was supposed to fit into me. It was huge!

He settled himself between my legs again, positioned himself, and whispered, "This may hurt, and I'm sorry," and began to push in. I winced when he pushed up and hit my barrier. He leaned down and kissed me as he pushed his way through and I winced in pain. Once he was through and fully inside me, he stopped so my body could adjust. His hands were tracing soothing patterns up and down my arms and soon it didn't hurt so badly.

"I think you can move now, Jazz," I said. He looked down at me to guage my reaction to his first thrust. I grunted in both pain and pleasure. Pleasure was quickly outweighing the pain though. Within three thrusts there was no pain left so I whispered, "Don't hold back."

He started thrusting harder and harder and was getting louder and louder. "Jesus, fuck, Bella. You feel so good, Honey."

His hand moved between us and found my clit. He started teasing it and pulling on it; making me really hot. "I am not going to last much longer," he groaned.

"Me either," I grunted meeting his thrusts with my hips.

"I want you to come on my dick," he said forcefully. Suddenly, he pinched my clit and I was coming hard. He grunted loudly and on his next thrust in he came too and collapsed on me. I circled my arms around him and just held him there until we both came down from our highs. When our breathing returned to normal I let him go and he rolled off of me and rested on his elbow looking down on me.

"Wow, that was just- just- more awesome than words can express," I said looking at him.

"I couldn't agree more, Sugar," he said as he leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back. "Want to take a shower with me and get cleaned up?"

"Sure. I'm sure we made a mess," I said with a smile. I got up and looked at the bedspread. There wasn't much blood it would be easy to clean up. "Do you have any hydrogen peroxide?"

"Why?"

"I can get that blood out in no time so that it doesn't stain," I said. He went into his bathroom and came out with a bottle of peroxide and a washcloth. I poured some peroxide on the washcloth and started dabbing on the blood spot. It started working its magic and bubbling up. "Lets go shower. When we're done we'll put this blanket into the washing machine and the stain shouldn't be there anymore."

We went into the bathroom and Jasper started the shower. While we waited for it to warm up, he pulled me into him and kissed me. "Thank you, Honey, for tonight."

"No, thank you. It was even better than I had imagined."

"Are you staying with me tonight?" he asked sheepishly.

"I didn't want to assume or encroach on your space," I answered.

"Don't be silly," he said as he pulled me into the shower. "Plus, I drove so you're my captive. I plan to sleep with you in my arms and then wake up and have my wicked way with you all over again, Darlin'."

"I think I already have Stockholm Syndrome, because you won't hear me complaining," I said with a laugh. "I'll need to let Angela know though."

"Yep," he said and then kissed me again. He started soaping me up and I did the same to him. It wasn't long until we were both getting heated again so we ended the shower.

I wrapped a towel around myself and walked out to the living room to find my phone. I shot Angela a quick text telling her not to wait up. I went back to Jasper's room to see that he had replaced the bedspread with a different one and was already under it waiting for me. I crawled in next to him, he gathered me in his arms and right before I entered dreamland, I heard a whispered, "Love you."

**AN: Aww how sweet. Show me some love. Next up on LTL: the results and other characters are introduced- finally. Yay! Expect it sometime this week (probably after Thanksgiving). **

**BTW Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my gunmetal colored Kitchen Aid mixer which I will be using a lot today.

I have no beta, other than myself to thank. BUT I want to thank all of you who are reading and reviewing and putting this story on alert. It is really exciting for me to see people actually enjoying this little story.

A/N: This is one of the first chapters I wrote when the idea for this story rammed into my brain and wouldn't be removed until I typed it out. It seemed to fit seamlessly here with a tiny amount of tweaking. I know I promised that we'd move along to Forks and other characters this chapter, but I thought I'd give you all this to read in the meantime.

Anyway, Happy Thanksgiving and Happy Reading!

**Chapter 5: The One Where There was an Interlude**

Thursday morning came softly but when I tried to move I found myself pinned securely to Jasper's side with his leg and arm thrown over me. I managed to turn in his arms so I could observe him in the early daylight that was just beginning to spill into the room. Suddenly his phone rang. Loudly. I chuckled at his ring tone as it played, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia." I thought he was going to sleep through it until I heard a muttered, "Goddamn it, Peter," probably referring to his brother. The phone rang for a few more bars and went to voicemail. He rolled over and looked at me. "Good morning, Sweetheart. Did you sleep well? How to you feel?"

"Morning Jasper. I'm fine- not even a little sore. I slept great. Who was calling at this ungodly hour?"

"My stupid brother, Peter. He can't remember that there is a two-hour time difference between Texas and Washington. What time is it?" I looked over at the clock on the nightstand, which read 7:19 and I told him the time. He groaned and continued, "Can you get in my pants and hand me my phone, please. I am not quite functional yet. Peter won't quit callin' unless I answer," I climbed out of bed, picked his jeans up off the floor, and pulled his phone out of the pocket. As I was climbing back into bed, the Charlie Daniel's Band rang out loudly again.

"Can I answer it?" I asked. "I want to fuck with him for ruining our wake up."

"Sure," he chuckled. "He deserves it."

So I answered with a, "Hello."

"Who is this and why are you answering my brother's phone?" a male voice with a much thicker accent asked.

"Hmmm. Who is this and who is your brother?" I asked pretending to be oblivious.

"I'm Peter Whitlock, ma'am. My brother's Jasper Whitlock. We're both devastatingly handsome. How is it that you happen to have his phone?"

"Oh! Your brother must be the extremely hot and naked blond next to me in bed," I answered saucily. "You know it's not polite to call so early, right? We were just about to start something."

"Hot damn! Jasper's the man," Peter answered with a laugh. "May I speak with him, please?"

"Let me see if he's available, one second," I replied to Peter. Jasper was laying on his back looking at me so I laid on top of him and said, "Jasper, Honey, are you available to talk to your brother?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I'll be able to if you keep layin' where you are," he said huskily, voice laced with lust.

I giggled and rolled off him. "There, now talk to your brother. I'm going to go see what I can find in the way of breakfast. Take your time, I'll be waiting in the kitchen," I said with a loud kiss that Peter was sure to hear.

"Mmmm, I won't be long, Darlin'," he said. I climbed out of bed, bent over to pick up the button down shirt he discarded, giving him quite a view, and put it on. "Vixen," he said as he whistled lowly in his throat before he put the phone to his ear and growled, "This had better be important, Asshat. I have a gorgeous brunette here that needs my attention."

I was walking back towards the kitchen when I heard him laugh loudly and say, "No I will not send you any pictures, Fuckwad, use your imagination."

On my way to the kitchen, I stopped and collected my phone to see if I had any texts. I had only one from Angela, which was surprising.

B- You Skank, I'm proud of ya. Be safe and I want details tomorrow.

I laughed and continued to the kitchen. First, I needed to find the coffee pot. There didn't seem to be one on the counter, so I checked the cabinets where I came up empty. Wow, what kind of person doesn't own a coffee pot? I decided to move on and bring that up with Jasper once he was done talking to his brother. So, I open the fridge and bent down to see what was inside. There wasn't much, which shouldn't have been surprising knowing that Jasper wasn't a cook. I found some eggs and cheese though so I decided to make omelets. I pulled them out and went looking for a bowl and pan. Jasper appeared a minute later in his boxers still talking.

"I don't know. Let me see," he said to Peter he turned to me and said. "Honey, my brother wants to talk to you for a second if you don't mind."

"Sure, hand it over and find me a skillet, preferably one of the non-stick variety," I said as I kissed his cheek and placed the phone up to my ear. "Hi, Peter, what's up?"

"Shit, you cook too? Jasper's one lucky man," said the man on the other end.

"That's for sure," I said. "But I'm pretty lucky myself. Did you need something?"

"I was wonderin' what you were doing in three weeks," he asked. "I'm getting married here in Austin and want you here with Jazz."

"Shouldn't Jasper decide if I come to your wedding or not? He may not want me there," I asked. Just then Jasper moved behind me, put his arms around my waist, and started kissing my neck.

"What does Peter want, Sugar," he asked huskily and his hand traveled up to cup my breast outside of the shirt. "Tell him to fuck off and we'll talk to him later. Wait, give me the phone."

"Peter, I've got to go. I'll discuss it with Jasper- but as of right now, I'm free. Hang on, Jasper wants you," I said as I started to pant. Jasper's fingers had started to pinch at my nipples.

"Eat shit, Peter. I was going to ask her to come with me today. I'll call you back later," he said, laughed and ended the call with a. "Love you, bye."

He placed the phone on the counter and turned me around so I was facing him. "Sorry about Peter, Honey. He can be blunt sometimes."

"I like him," I said simply. "Now do you want breakfast?" I went to busy myself in the preparations but he stopped me.

"That can wait a minute. Now, my brother is getting married and I want to know if you want to come to the wedding with me."

"You're sure you want me to come? I don't want to be a hindrance," I said shyly.

"I'm positive I want you there. Be prepared to meet my huge, loud, and obnoxious family, though."

"I'm sure I can handle myself. What are the details? So I can book my flight. I've never been to Texas before."

"I'll get you on the same flight I'm on, Darlin', no worries," he said with a kiss. "Let me go grab my computer real quick."

I watched his cute ass as he walked out of the room. I turned and started to get things ready for breakfast. I was cracking eggs into a bowl when he returned. He sat on the counter and booted it up. I turned my back on him to start the first omelet.

"I could really get used to you wearing my clothes as you cook for me, Honey. Especially when I know that there isn't anything underneath," he said softly.

I turned around and smiled, "Well, Jazz, I think I may just keep this shirt and I'll cook for you anytime. I've decided that you're in charge of clean-up anyway. By the way, why don't you own a coffee pot?"

"Well, Sugar, I didn't have much need for one until now. I usually drank the sludge in the teacher's lounge or picked it up on the way to school. I'll get one soon, just for you." He laughed and said, "You've got a deal on the clean-up." Then he looked down at his computer. "Okay, here's the flight I'm on. Let me call the airline," he said as he picked up the phone and dialed. He walked out of the room to alter his plans as I busied myself making breakfast. He came in a few minutes later and said, "Its all set. We'll leave on the twenty-second at nine in the morning returning home on the twenty-ninth. Let me just text that to Peter so he knows when to pick us up."

"Sounds good," I said. "Omelets are ready."

Since there wasn't a place to eat in the kitchen yet we went out to the living room to eat. We ate quickly and Jasper got up to take my plate back to the kitchen. Just then my phone rang. I answered it and it was Alice.

"OMG, Bella, O-M-G. I owe you my life," she squealed into the phone.

"Hi to you too, Alice. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You gave Angela my number. I didn't actually think you would. She is so sweet though. What are you guys doing today? Can I come to Seattle and hang out? Everyone else is away on vacation, so I'm bored!" she said excitedly.

That couldn't be a good combination, Alice and boredom. I had just met this girl and I was already growing fond of her. "Alice, let me call Angela and talk to Jasper. We'll figure out something, okay? I'll call you back in a little bit."

"Okay, Bella, bye!" she said and hung up.

"Who was that, Sweetheart?" Jasper asked.

"That was Alice. Seems like she wants to come to Seattle and was wondering if we had any plans for today."

"I had just planned to take you back to bed," he said with a wink.

"Don't worry, we'll get there," I said. "Let me call Angela real quick to see if she even wants to see Alice."

"Okay, Darlin'," he said.

I pressed Angela's speed dial number but forgot what time it was. Angela wasn't a morning person. "Fuck you for calling so early, Bella," she mumbled into the phone.

"Sorry Sweetie, I didn't realize what time it was. When did you go to bed?"

"I think it was about three. Shouldn't you still be in bed?" she asked crudely.

"God, I wish. Jasper's brother interrupted us so we got up," I answered. "By the way, I'm going to Texas in three weeks. We'll discuss that later."

"Okay. Did you need anything in particular? Or did you just call to be an asshole?"

"Shut up, Bitch. I hate you in the mornings. Anyway, how was your chat with Alice?"

"It was good," she said. "I like her even if she's a little hyper."

"Well, she just called and asked if we all had plans for today. She wants to come to Seattle. Do you want to meet up with her? I can make an excuse if you don't," I said.

"Sure, I'll meet her. Make a plan and I'll be there. Wait, you're going to have to come home and change anyway so have her meet us here. It'll be easier that way," she said. "By the way, way to go! We'll talk at length later but I'm sure he's right there so I won't get anything good out of you now."

"You're right," I answered with a laugh. "I'm going to go and call Alice back and tell her the plan as of now. Love you, A."

"Back at ya, B. See you soon."

I hung up the phone and scrolled my contacts to find Alice's number and pressed dial. As I did that, I told Jasper what the plan was so far. He pulled me onto his lap and attacked my neck. I giggled just as Alice answered. I didn't even give her time to greet me.

"Hi Alice, call Angela in an hour to get our address. She's not up yet. We're going to meet there. Gotta go," I said speedily but then I added, "Wake her up nicely." Jasper had his hand up my shirt (or should I say his shirt) and was quickly making me lose my train of thought. He began to unbutton it and when he brushed my nipples, I moaned.

"Okay, ewww," she said getting what was happening to me. "I'm already in Port Angeles."

"Sorry. We'll see you soon," I said and hung up.

"That wasn't nice, Jasper," I said.

"That's too bad, Honey. I was aimin' for real nice. Guess I'll have to try harder," he said. With that, he pinned me to the couch and finished unbuttoning the shirt. He spread it open and I was laid bare before him. He kissed me hard and I started wrestling with his boxers. "God, how did I get so lucky?" He asked rhetorically as he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"I'd say I'm the lucky one, but I don't want to start an argument while you're doing that," I said breathily and moaned loudly. When his finger brushed my core and found how wet I was, I knew I wasn't going to last much longer.

"Already so wet and ready for me. Ready?" he whispered as he brought his head back up and looked at me. When he saw me nod he stated, "This isn't going to last too long, but we have all the time in the world later for sweet and tender lovemaking, Sweetheart." I felt him line up with my entrance and push in hard. I moaned loudly.

"Jasper," I cried out once he was fully seated. "I don't need tender right now. I need you."

With that, he began to thrust in earnest. All too soon his breathing started to become erratic and I was getting close too. "I'm not going to last much longer, Honey."

"Go, go, go," I moaned feeling my orgasm break. "Oh god!"

"Bella," he grunted as he came. Again, he collapsed on me. I found that it was a comforting kind of squishing. Once his breathing calmed down, he pushed up to look at me. "I think we need a shower, Darlin'. Then we'll get you home to get changed."

"Sounds good," I said. "But we had better shower separately or we'll never leave."

"Ain't that the truth," he said with a laugh. "I'll take the spare bathroom, you can take mine. There's a toothbrush in the drawer by the sink." He helped me up and we went and showered.

When we were finished, we gathered in the living room and prepared to leave. All too soon we were back in his ratty pick-up driving back to my apartment.

"Even if we both don't get the jobs in Forks, we'll try to make this work, right?" I asked motioning between us.

"Oh, Darlin', we're going to make this work no matter what. If you get the job and I don't, I'll still follow you and sub there. Lets not make any plans though until we both hear back from Esme."

"Okay," I said feeling reassured. All too soon we were at my apartment. We walked up and entered to a sight. Angela was running around the apartment like a mad woman in her bathrobe and a towel on her head. "Angela, slow down. What's the matter?"

"Holy fuck, Bella, where have you been? Alice just texted and said she'd be here in twenty minutes and I don't know what to do. My workstation is a mess and there are dishes in the sink that need to be put in the dishwasher and I don't know what to wear. Oh, hello Jasper."

"Hi, Angela. Where's your workstation? I can go straighten that up while you get dressed with Bella if you want."

"Alice must drive like a lunatic. I'm sorry, sweetie, Jasper and I must've lost track of time," I said as I hugged her. "You need to calm down though. Everything is going to be okay."

I grabbed Jasper's hand and took him to the nook off of the living room. "Don't mess with any of the papers, she'll kill you but if you could please just take the coffee cups to the kitchen, that'll be a great help. I'm going to take her to my room to get her dressed. We'll be out in no time."

"Its no problem," he said with a quick kiss and he started gathering things up to take to the kitchen. "I'm sure I can find my way around here, you go help your friend."

"Thanks Babe," I said as I walked towards Angela and pulled her towards my bedroom where I calmed her down, got her dressed and also got myself dressed and ready to go. We both walked out to the living room and heard music playing softly from the iHome in the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in our tracks. There was Jasper singing along softly to Alice In Chains while wiping down the counters.

"Jasper, Honey, you didn't have to do all this," I said as I walked over to hug him. "Thanks."

"You did tell me just earlier today that I was in charge of clean up. I take my responsibilities very seriously, Darlin'. Plus, it wasn't bad, just giving it a good sprucein' up," he said as he kissed my head.

"Aren't you two just totally sickening—in a cute way," Angela said sarcastically.

"Shut up, A. Start a pot of coffee," I said. "Alice should be here any minute."

"Darlin', I don't think you want to give that girl caffeine. She may explode with energy," he said with a laugh.

"Shut it, Jazz, its for me. Remember, we discussed how you don't own a coffee pot earlier."

"I'll remedy that ASAP," he said. "I don't want to fear for my life."

I laughed and then doorbell buzzed. "I'll go let her in," Jasper offered.

"Thanks," I said. "A, its going to be okay. She's really sweet."

"I know, B. I'm just nervous. We clicked so well over the phone, I just don't want to ruin it," she said.

"Nothing's going to get ruined. Come on, let's go save Jasper," I said with a laugh. "Alice kind of overwhelms him."

Angela and I walked out to find Jasper and Alice in an embrace. Jasper looked at me and mouthed, "Save me!" So, I walked over and said an enthusiastic, "Hello, Alice! Its great to see you again," and opened my arms for a hug from her because I knew I wasn't going to get out of it.

"Bella!" she squealed as she embraced me. "You look fabulous—all glowey. Its probably from all the sex."

"Shut up, Alice," I told her as I gave her a quick squeeze. Then I motioned to Angela and introduced them to each other. Their height differences were actually quite comical. But I believed it to be a good match because Alice's energy and big personality more than made up for what she lacked in stature and Angela's calming nature and quick wit could keep Alice on her toes and in check.

"I'm sorry, but I'm a hugger," Alice said to Angela.

Angela opened her arms and said, "I could always use a hug. Its really great to meet you."

"I made Angela make coffee if anyone wants any," I offered.

"You made her make it for you," Jasper said jokingly.

"Shut up. That doesn't mean that I can't share," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"No thanks, I don't drink it. It makes my heart race," Alice said staring up at Angela. "Water's fine by me."

"I'll come help you," Jasper said.

"Angela?" I asked.

"Coffee's fine," she said not even looking at me. "You know how I like it."

"Okay, we'll meet you in the living room," I said. Once in the kitchen, I turned to Jasper and said, "Oh my god, am I good or am I good? Those two have totally hit it off."

"Sure have, Darlin'. They'll make a strange couple, but if it works for them who am I to say anything. Although I do feel like we're encroachin' on their date."

"I know, we kind of faded into the background. Lets give it a bit and if it gets too weird, we'll go our own way," I said as I got the drinks ready.

"Its about noon, how about we invite them to lunch and split up into couples after," Jasper suggested.

"You just want me all alone, Jazz," I said lowly.

"Sure do, Darlin'," he answered. "But I was thinking we'd go to a movie or something. Sheesh, you break a girl's hymen and she starts going all sex maniac-y." He said this as he pinned me to the cabinets.

"I don't think that's a word, Babe," I said while I looked up at him through my eyelashes. "And look who's talking. You can barely keep your hands to yourself." His hands started roaming my sides, softly brushing my breasts on each passing.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, Honey," he said as he lifted me up to sit on the countertop. He stepped between my legs and bent down to kiss me.

However, before things could get out of control, we were interrupted by an, "Ewww. Quit trying to suck B's face off where we prepare food, J-Dizzle. Sick."

"Sorry, A. He can't keep his hands off of me. What's a girl to do?" I said with a laugh as I darted around Jasper, grabbed the glass of water and my coffee.

I turned when Angela said, "Jesus Jasper, what did you give her? She spends one night with you and now she's all unBella-y. Way to go, she was totally way too uptight," and held her hand out for a fist bump.

"Go to hell, A," I said and I walked out to talk to Alice.

I found Alice by the DVD collection and said, "Sorry about that Alice."

"Its okay, Bella. What did you guys want to do today? We could go shopping or walking down to the boardwalk so we can shop. What do you think?" She asked. She barely breathed when she opened her mouth again and said, "I talked to Esme yesterday."

"Oh, Alice, I wish you hadn't," I said.

"Well, don't worry about it. I am just going to say that you both had better prepare yourselves to move to Forks!" she squealed and I had barely put my mug down when she jumped at me and hugged me.

Jasper and Angela appeared next to us and Jasper said, "How about we go grab lunch and just figure it out from there. Sometime today I have to buy a coffee pot though."

We decided to go to the local pub that was down the street where we ate delicious pub food and drank beer for a few hours. Well Jasper and I had beer and I guess Jasper only had one beer because he was being responsible. Angela had gin and tonics and Alice had cosmos. We all had a great time; however, poor Jasper had to look out for all three of us. When we were done, he paid our tabs and walked us all home.

When we got there Angela and Alice disappeared into Angela's room.

"J'sper, thanks for bein' respsible" I said as I laid face down into my mattress. "I love you."

"I love you too, Darlin'," He said as he took my shoes off and stripped me of my pants leaving me in my t-shirt and panties. "But you won't remember this in the mornin'. And next time we're getting plowed together."

"M'kay," I said and started to snore.

It was dark when I woke and the space beside me was empty. The room was spinning and I desperately needed to puke. I now remembered why I limited myself to two beers. I jumped out of bed, rushed to the bathroom and started praying to the porcelain gods to kill me. As I was empting the contents of my stomach, I felt a strong hand pull my hair out of my face and the other rub my back soothingly. When I was done, I flushed and stood to brush my teeth. I finished quickly ending the process in Listerine. Jasper handed me two Advil and a glass of water. I turned to Jasper and said, "Thanks. I'm so sorry. It was fucked up of me to drink so much. Thanks for taking care of me. What have you been doing?"

"I've been watchin' Sports Center, Honey. You snore loud enough to beat the band when you're passed out. I tried to lay with you but it just wasn't going to happen," he said with a laugh. "I've also hijacked your computer and have been researching your dad."

"You're welcome to my computer any day, Jazz. Sorry about the snoring. I will totally make this up to you. I promise. Did you find out anything?" I asked.

"No worries, Sweet Pea. You're coming with me to Peter's wedding, so you'll get to take care of my drunken ass plenty there. We Whitlocks like to drink," he said with a smile. "Also, about your dad. A Charles Swan owns the diner we went to in Forks. I think we should start there at least."

"Could it really be that easy?" I asked.

"I think so," he answered.

"Oh, wow," I said. "It's a good thing I booked rooms at Alice's mom's Inn for Saturday. I guess I should go introduce myself and make sure it's the right person."

"I'm comin' with you, Darlin'," he said.

"You don't have to-" I started.

"I'd like to support you, Honey," Jasper said softly.

"Thanks, Jazz. I'd appreciate that," I said as I pulled him into a hug. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Honey-"

"To sleep, shit. I'd probably puke all over you if we tried to have sex," I said exasperated.

"I'm right behind you," he said sheepishly. We laid down and I cuddled into his side and fell back into dreamland.

**There ya go. See you next time on LTL. Review or not, it makes no difference to me. Wow, I think I just joined an apathy club. :)**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for half of a giant academic paper that I am frantically trying to finish before the deadline in 9 days.

I have not beta other than myself in which to thank. I WOULD like to thank all the people who have reviewed this silly story.

A/N: Here is chapter six. I wrote it instead of the aforementioned giant academic paper this weekend. You're welcome.

Anyway, Happy Reading!

**Chapter 6: The One Where There Was Another Talk**

I woke up on Friday morning to a cold bed and my mouth tasted like death. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I was finished I went to find Jasper. I hoped he hadn't left. When I got to the living room, I smelled the coffee and I thanked whoever lived in heaven that someone had the forethought to make it. I felt like I was dragging ass and I needed it badly. It didn't take me long to find Jasper because he was on the way to the coffee. He was sitting on the couch in his jeans from yesterday, sans shirt, playing a video game on my computer. I stopped, drooled a bit and my eyes glazed over. That man was so delicious.

"Good mornin', Darlin'," he said getting up off the couch and pulling me into his arms effectively bringing me out of my haze. "How do you feel?"

"I feel like hell, Jazz," I said honestly. "I am never drinking again. When did you get up?"

He pulled me into a hug and just held me. "I know, I've been there myself," he said. "I haven't been up too long but I already made coffee. Want me to make you breakfast?"

"I don't know. I thought you couldn't cook to save your life," I said.

He smiled down at me and said, "Hush and sit down. I'll bring you some coffee while you wait."

I sat on the couch and Jasper grabbed the afghan that was folded on the back of the couch and wrapped me up. Soon he was back and handing me a cup of coffee that I drank heartily from. He chuckled and said, "It'll be a few minutes so just relax."

"Thanks Sweetie," I mumbled as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

Just as he disappeared from the room, Alice bounced out of Angela's room wearing the black Ramones t-shirt that I gave Angela a few years ago. It was a little snug on Angela but the shirt seemed to swallow Alice. "Good morning, Bella," Alice said with a squeal.

"Shhhh…" I said. "Too loud. Coffee needs to kick in."

"Oh, sorry," she said in a softer tone as she came to sit next to me on the couch, grabbed some of my blanket, and folded her feet underneath.

"Its okay. How was your night?" I asked as I opened my eyes to look at her.

A huge cheesy grin erupted on her face. "Oh, Bella, it was awesome and perfect," she said wistfully.

"Eww, I don't need details," I said jokingly.

"Shut up, Bella. Nothing like that happened. We cuddled and talked. I like her though. A lot," she said. "What did you and Jasper do?"

"Not much. I was way too drunk. I passed out not long after we got home," I said then added sarcastically, "It was super awesome."

"Where is he?" she asked.

I pointed towards the kitchen where suddenly a, "Fuckin' shit balls," could be heard.

"He's trying to cook," I said. "But he's told me that he's no good at it."

"I'll go check on him," she said with a laugh and got up.

"Thanks Alice," I said and went to close my eyes again when Jasper's phone rang next to me on the end table. I answered it without thinking about it.

"Hello?" I grumbled into the phone.

"Hi, is Jasper around?" the man on the other line asked.

"Yep, he's around here somewhere. May I ask who's calling?" I said politely.

"This is his father. May I ask who this is?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Whitlock. This is Bella. I'll just go find Jasper," I said quickly trying to get off the couch. "I'm not feeling too well and he went to go make me something to eat."

"Well, Honey, that was a mistake," he laughed. "And call me Marcus. Don't bother finding him, I was callin' to talk about you anyway."

"Really?" I squeaked.

"Yeah, I hear from Peter that you're comin' down here with Jasper. Is that right?"

"Appears so," I said. "But if it's going to be a problem, I can stay home."

"It is no problem, Bella. If anythin' I'm relieved. Jasper's never brought anyone home to meet the family before," he said.

"Really? That's quite shocking. I wonder why," I said.

"I don't know. Maybe after his mama died he had a hard time trusting women. They were real close. But I really don't know, I'm no psychologist. I just tried not to pressure him and figured he'd find someone when it was meant to be. Seems as though I'm right," Marcus said.

"Maybe he felt as though he could relate to me. My mother died three years ago from cancer," I said.

"Maybe so, Bella. What is it that you do that you can take time off on such short notice, Bella?"

"I'm a teacher and its summer," I said proudly.

"Really? So am I," he said. "I teach Art History down here at Saint Edward's University. What do you teach?"

"I'm a plain old boring high school English teacher," I said jokingly. "I love Art though. I took a few Art History courses at UDub and I wish I could've gone further with it but it just wasn't practical."

"Oh, really? That's wonderful, Sweetheart. I can't wait to speak with you further about teaching while you're in town. We'll discuss Art too. We have a fantastic Art museum here, maybe I'll steal you from my son for an afternoon and take you—that is if you want."

"I'd love that, Marcus!" I said excitedly.

Just then Jasper came out rubbing his arm and said, "Alice took over. Who you talkin' to, Sugar?" Seeing him made me sad though because somewhere along the way he had found his shirt.

"Your dad," I replied to him as he leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I answered your phone not thinking about it. What was that, Marcus?"

"Well, I'll let you go. Tell Jasper I called," Mitch said.

"Its no problem," Jasper said. "What does he want?" I held up a finger to Jasper indicating that I needed a minute.

"Hold on," I said to Marcus. "Someone rescued him in the kitchen so he just walked out. Do you want to speak with him?"

"Sure, Honey. It was great to talk to you. I'm looking forward to meeting ya. Feel better."

"Thanks and you too! I'll see ya soon!" I said and handed the phone to Jasper.

Jasper looked at me with a smile and placed the phone to his ear. "Hey Dad," he said. I closed my eyes again and didn't get much out of Jasper's end of the conversation. It was just a bunch of "uh huhs," "we'll talk about that laters," and "yeps." He ended the call with a "Love you, Dad. See you soon," and hung up.

"Your dad's way nice, Jazz," I said. "I'm looking forward to meeting him."

"He loves you already, Darlin'," Jasper said.

"So, two of you are teachers. What is it that Peter does?" I asked.

"Oh, Peter, you'd better ask him. You'd never believe me," he said with a laugh.

"Now I'm intrigued. I'll do that when I see him," I said.

I heard a commotion coming from Angela's bedroom. "The monster's about to emerge," I said to Jasper.

Angela made her appearance dressed similarily to Alice shortly after and mumbled a, "Morning."

"Morning, A. Alice's in the kitchen," I said. I leaned into Jasper's side and sighed. "I feel like I've been hit by a fifty foot ocean liner. How are you feeling?"

"Not much better, B. Jasper, how much do I owe you for yesterday?" Angela asked.

"Morning, Angela, you owe me nothing. It was my pleasure. Go see what Alice's up to in the kitchen though. She's been in there for a while."

Angela disappeared into the kitchen only to be shooed out by Alice. She came out and sat on the other side of me. "I've been banished but she said it shouldn't be too much longer."

I lifted my afghan to share with Angela. She burrowed herself close to me and I handed the TV remote to Jasper. He was channel surfing when Alice came in and announced that breakfast was ready. The three of us disengaged ourselves and headed into the kitchen to a sight. Alice had a feast laid out on the table. There were eggs, pancakes, biscuits, fried potatoes and toast.

"Alice, you didn't have to go to all this trouble," I said.

"Oh this was nothing," Alice said. "When the Inn gets busy, I always help mama with the cooking. I was going to make gravy, but you don't have any sausage."

"Well thanks just the same," I said as I loaded my plate. "What are your plans for today?"

"I have to get back to Forks," Alice said. "Edward gets home this afternoon from a camping trip with Emmett and Jacob and probably needs rescued. Thanks for having me though."

"You're welcome anytime, Alice," I said. "I'm sure if Ange has anything to say about it, I'll probably be seeing you a lot more."

"I was going to ask Angela to come back with me," she said. "I wanted to introduce her to everyone."

"As what?" I asked with a grin. Jasper hid his behind his hand.

"Shut up, B. Quit fishing for info," Angela said. Then she turned to Alice, grabbed her hand, and said, "I'd love to come with you."

Alice clapped excitedly, threw her arms around Angela's neck, and exclaimed, "Jake and Em won't know what hit them. You're going to love them! Edward too if his skeevy girlfriend isn't around."

"Who are Jacob and Emmett?" Jasper asked.

"Other teachers at Forks High. I think you'll all get along great," Alice answered. "Jake teaches Home Economics and Emmett teaches Biology and is also the coach for most of the sports at the school."

"That's cool," I said. "Esme said she wanted me to pick up either Speech and Debate or Drama club. I'll probably offer to do drama. Those kids are fun. That is if I get the job."

"Oh, you got it in the bag, Bella," Alice said knowingly. "Jasper, you too."

"Sorry, I won't believe it until I hear it from Esme's mouth," Jasper said and I nodded in agreement.

"Hey Alice, I know I booked a couple of rooms for tomorrow night but do you think it would be a problem if we moved them to tonight? Something came up that I want to do in Forks tomorrow morning," I said referring to meeting Charles, the guy who owns the diner, who might be my father. "Jazz, would you mind leaving this afternoon instead of tomorrow morning?"

"I don't think it'd be a problem, Sweet Pea. Just need to head over to my house and pack some things up and change," he said with a smile.

"Sweet! We'll all just meet up at my place for dinner then," Alice exclaimed. "Then you two can meet everybody too! I'll call my mom real quickly to see if the reservations can be moved." She dialed the number and spoke quickly to her mother. "All set, BelJaz, you're good to go. I cancelled the second room too. You guys definitely don't need it from what I hear."

I laughed and said, "Really, the second room was for Ange."

"Presumptuous much, B," Angela said sarcastically.

"Its not me that's presuming anything right now. Its Alice that cancelled your room," I retorted.

Alice looked at Angela and grinned, "I figured you could just stay with me. That is if you want."

I laughed and Angela reached over and punched me in the arm. "Shut up, B," she said and then turned to Alice and spoke, "I'd love to." Alice squealed again, jumped into Angela's lap and kissed her.

I laughed at her enthusiasm and said, "How about if I cleaned up so you and Angela can get ready and on the road?" Alice nodded and picked up her and Angela's plates and took them to the sink. "Help yourself to anything in my closet, Alice. You're closer to my size than Ange's."

"Thanks Bella!" Then she collected Angela and headed back to Angela's room. I started to clear the table when Jasper stopped me.

"Now, Bella, you know that's my job," Jasper said as he leaned down to kiss my forehead. "You go get in the shower and pack up what you'll need for the weekend. I'll be finished here by the time you're ready. Then we'll go to my place."

It was just after eleven when I was ready to leave. I walked out to the living room to see Jasper lying on the couch with his long legs stretched out. I went and laid on top of him. His arms snaked around me and he hummed when I kissed him. "Hi, Honey," I said when I pulled away. "You okay?"

"Just been a whirlwind of a week, Darlin'," he answered softly as he made eye contact with me. "But I wouldn't trade any of it."

"Me either, Jazz," I answered. We laid there quietly for a minute until I heard Angela's door open and giggling escape. I nuzzled into his neck and closed my eyes.

"B, J-Diz, where are you?" Angela called out.

Jasper groaned and asked, "Why does she call me that?"

"She likes you, Honey. You should've heard all the nicknames I went through until we landed on B. Bellybutton, Beehive, BB gun, I am grateful for B. She called you J-Dizzle last night and now you're down to J-Diz. I'd say that's an improvement," I said with a chuckle. Then I called out to Angela to alert her to where we were.

"Bye guys, we're leaving," Angela said as she leaned down and kissed my cheek. She did the same to Jasper.

"We're leaving in a few minutes too. We've gotta go to Jasper's first and then we'll head up there."

"Okay, see you soon. Love you."

"Love you back, A," I said. "Bye Alice, see ya later!"

"Bye BelJaz. See ya tonight. I'll text you my address," she said and since we were laying down which is not a position ideal for hugging she kissed our cheeks as well.

"Bye Alice, Angela. Or should I say, Anglice," Jasper said and cracked up laughing which caused me to laugh.

"That's not going to work, Jazz. It makes Angela sound diseased and I like Alice too much," I said as I sat up.

"Yep, definitely not good," he conceded. I kissed him one more time and got up off of him. He sat up and after kissing my neck pulled me to my feet along with him. "Point me in the way to your bag and we'll get goin', Darlin',"

"Its in the hallway," I said. "Thanks Babe."

He retrieved it and we headed out to his truck. We were at his place a grand total of fifteen minutes before we were back on the road heading in the direction of Forks. We were about halfway to Forks, talking and singing along to the radio to pass the time, when my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and didn't recognize it so I answered with a tentative, "Hello?"

"Hello, is Bella Swan available?" asked a kind sounding woman on the other line.

"This is she."

"Oh, hi Bella, this is Esme. How are you doing, dear?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks. How about you?"

"I'm great. Well, I'll just cut to the chase. I want to offer you the position here at Forks High if you're still interested."

"Wow, Esme. Thank you. I am interested. Is there anything I need to do? I'm actually driving up to Forks as we speak."

"Just your acceptance is enough for now. We'll meet at the beginning of August to sign paperwork and whatnot. Anyway, I hear from a tiny Art teacher that you're seeing my new History teacher."

"That's right. I didn't mean for you to find out like that. I should have asked for her confidence until I had a chance to talk to you about it."

"Oh, hush, Bella. Alice can't keep her mouth shut to save her life. I don't see anything wrong with you and Jasper dating but just keep it discreet while the students are around. Anyway, is he as yummy as he seemed? I bet he is. He just oozed Southern charm," she said. Wow, this conversation feels highly inappropriate to be having with my new boss. When she realized that I was fumbling for words she added, "Oh, Bella, you'll learn quickly enough that I'm not your typical boss. Sure, we get the job done, and well, but I'm also your friend and in a small town like Forks, you can't have enough friends. Anyway, we'll talk more later. I'm sure Jasper's there, may I speak with him in order to save myself a phone call. I seem to be making a lot of them today and then add in the calls from Alice, well it's off the charts."

"Sure, Esme. One second," I said. "Oh, and thank you! I am so very excited to be working with you."

"Me too, Bella, me too," Esme replied. "Okay, well you guys get situated. I'm going to run to the restroom."

"Okay. I'll me make Jasper pull over. Bye, Esme," I said into the phone. I turned to Jasper who was already looking for a turn off point in the road and said, "I got the job, Honey!"

"I knew you would, Darlin'. Congratulations," he said with a smile. He found a rest area and stopped the truck. I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid across the bench to hug him. "Esme wants to talk to you too, Jasper. Silly Alice couldn't keep her mouth shut about us. It's not a problem at all though. Anyway, Esme knew we'd be together and wants to give you your news here too." I handed him my phone and before he put it to his ear he pulled me onto his lap.

"Hello," he drawled into the phone. His side of the phone conversation sounded like this: "Okay, that sounds great…. Thank you! I accept…. Hold on let me ask her…" He then turned to me and asked, "Esme wants to have brunch on Sunday morning, is that okay with you?"

"Sounds good," I said with a grin.

"Alright, Esme, we'll be there. Yep, ten a.m. Text Bella the address. Okay, thanks again. Bye," he ended the call and looked at me. "Well, Sugar, guess we're both employed this year."

I squealed and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him in congratulations. "That's so wonderful, Jazz."

"Yes it is, Darlin'," he said. "Now though we need to talk about living arrangements. I've been thinkin' and it would probably be the most economical if we lived together."

"Whoa. Stop. Backup," I said shocked. "Economical? I know that you don't have any issues with money and you have no idea about my financial situation and just so you know, I am not exactly strapped for cash. Why would you even say that?" I moved off his lap and back to my side of the truck and looked at him. "Did you figure that since I was so new out of college that I was poor and you'd save me? Well, Jasper, I hate to break it to you, but I don't need saved." I was huffing when I was done with my speech. He had made me so bleeding mad with just that one comment that I couldn't see straight. I was moving to get out of the truck to cool off when he stopped me.

"Wait, Honey, hold up a second. I wasn't sayin' that at all. I see I am going to have to choose my words carefully from now on. I meant that as sort of a joke. Sure, it'd be cheaper if we shared a place and split the bills but that isn't why I really asked you. I really do want to live with you. I know its quick but I want nothing more to wake up with you everyday and not have to go home to get clean clothes. I want to make a home with you, Bella. If you couldn't tell, I want you close to me always. I've hardly left your side since I met you. I am just so drawn to you. Sure, it's kind of freakin' me out a little but also I know that there is nothing I would do intentionally to make this feelin' go away," he answered sincerely.

I held my ground but my façade was melting away. I needed to know something before I gave in completely though. "Really, Jasper? And what feeling would that be? Why me anyway? Do I remind you of your mother or something? When I was talking to your dad earlier, he said that you have never brought home a girl. So, why me?"

"Well, you're special, Honey, to me at least. And you do remind me quite a bit of my mama. She was fun and vivacious like you and the same spark of intelligence is in your eyes that was always in hers. And is there really anythin' wrong with you reminding me of my mama? I don't think so."

Now it was his turn to be mad and my turn to soothe him. "Jazz, there's nothing wrong with it at all and I didn't mean for that to come out the way it did. I know you miss her everyday because I miss my mother everyday. I understand how much it hurts and if I can be even a small comfort for that, I'm glad. I know Alice kind of overwhelms you but do you want to know why I liked her almost instantaneously? It's because she's so much like my mother used to be. You know, before she got sick. My mom, like Alice, was so full of life, accepting, and a little flighty. I knew Angela and Alice would be good together because my mom needed someone grounding, just like I'm sure Alice needs someone like that. If Alice wasn't a lesbian, I would have probably set her up with you, you know. You're stoic and grounding."

"Well, Sugar, you're much more my speed. I don't think I could keep up with Alice," he said with a laugh but then turned serious again. "But I understand what you're saying. Do you not need me then?"

"Oh, Jazz, don't ever think that. I need you very much. I know I can count on one hand how long I've known you but it doesn't make that statement any less true. I would be devastated if you walked away from this now. I feel the pull too but don't know if I could even put what it is doing to me into words. I know I am changing, growing up, and that's not a bad thing at all but this pull is also doing something else. Okay, I think the only way I can explain it is that I used to be afraid to fall in love. It is probably why I was so oblivious to any guy's advances in college. My mother was flighty about love. I saw her fall in love, then run from it, and then be so devastated by it more times than I can remember. So, I think I subconsciously decided that I wasn't going to subject myself to the pain and devastation of love. I don't even really know what love is. I've read about it but that can't really prepare a person for actually feeling it. All I really know is that when you touch me, my skin goes up in flames. And when you kiss me, I sometimes forget my own name. And when you call me all those silly pet names the armor I've placed around my heart for protection cracks a little. I don't really know what it feels like to feel love for someone but I think whatever it is I feel for you is about as close to it as I can get right now. So, to answer your question, Jasper, I think I need you to protect my heart for me since you seem to have utterly destroyed my defenses."

"Oh, Bella, I'll gladly do that but you have to do the same for me," he said as he pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine. I immediately opened my mouth for his tongue and he stroked my tongue with his. I moaned in his mouth. He really could melt me into a puddle of Bella with just a kiss. Just as things were teetering on the edge of no return we heard sirens pull up behind us. "Fuck me," Jasper said. "Will you hand me my stuff out of the glove box?"

"I think we're going to have to wait until later to finish this, Sweetheart," I said jokingly.

"You can count on that, Darlin'," he said seductively. I moved back over to my side of the cab and rifled through the glove box for his information. I found it and handed it over just as the patrolman got to the window. Jasper handed him everything he asked for and he left to go run it all. We waited patiently for him to get back. He did and he let Jasper and I go, but not before giving us a stern talking to about public decency. We decided then to just hurry our asses to Forks. We rode the rest of the way in comfortable silence.

It was little after five when we pulled into Forks. We went and checked in at the Inn and got back into the truck. I called Alice and learned that she only lived a block over from where we were staying so we decided to leave the truck at the Inn and walk over. Jasper held my hand and stated, "You never did answer me about moving in together here in Forks. What do you think about it?"

"Oh, I thought I made myself clear. I think it is a great idea, Jazz."

"Well then, I've been thinkin' about it and I want to sell my house in Seattle. It just doesn't make any sense to keep it and with all the renovations I've done I've made money on it."

"But you love that house, Jasper. Are you sure?"

"I am very sure."

"Okay then. If you're sure, then I'm not going to stop you. But just so you know, I don't think I'm ready to buy anything yet. Can we just rent something for a while and see how it goes?"

"That sounds perfect, Darlin'."

We made it to Alice's house a few moments later and knocked on the door. A minute later a man with the craziest bronze hair answered and smiled. "You must be Bella and Jasper. Alice's talked non-stop about you two. Come in."

"Thank you. Don't believe anything Alice says," I said with a laugh and then asked, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm Edward, Alice's brother."

We exchanged pleasantries with Edward for a few moments when I was suddenly jerked away from Jasper and enveloped in a bone-crushing hug. "Can't breathe," I gasped.

"Let her go, Baby. Let her go," an effeminate male voice exclaimed. "She doesn't know you yet."

I was released and I looked up at a pair of the tallest men I had ever seen. I thought Jasper was tall, but these guys had at least four inches on him. "I'm sorry for that big lug over there," the effeminate voice said which belonged to the tall man who appeared to be Native American. "I'm Jacob."

"Hi Jacob. What do they feed the guys around here? You two are huge!" I exclaimed.

"You're just tiny," the other big guy said with a smile. He had a shock of dark brown curly hair on top of his head and when he smiled, deep dimples appeared in his cheeks. "I'm Emmett. I'm sorry for attacking you but I've heard about you two non-stop for about four days now."

"Hi Emmett. I'm Bella and this is Jasper. No problem about the hug. I get it. I'm irresistible," I said jokingly with a flip of my hair.

"Whatever Bella-Boo," Jacob said. "This one only has eyes for me. Just like that tall drink of hot cowboy over there hasn't taken his off of you."

"You had better believe that, Jakey," I said with a laugh.

Alice appeared a few moments later and called everyone to dinner. I caught up with Angela and she said she was in heaven so I figured I did something right. Everyone at this table tonight felt like they belonged. Emmett seemed to be the life of the party, always cracking a joke. Jake and Jasper were in a heated debate over school politics. Angela and Alice were making doe eyes at each other as Angela argued the finer points of Mozart with Edward. Alice was trying get me to plan a time to go shopping for work clothes, of which I didn't need but it was a nice gesture anyway. The meal was wonderful and the wine flowed freely. I only nursed two glasses but I noticed Jasper tuck into it. I didn't mind, it was his turn to drink anyway.

The evening helped me to not think about possibly shocking a man to death. Really, how do you tell a man that he has a 26-year-old daughter that he never really knew about? I was about to find out how to do just that tomorrow.

**A/N: There ya go! Review or not, it doesn't really make any difference to me. I just know that I really do love reading the ones I've received.**

** See ya next time on LTL! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this gallon of orange juice which I hope helps this nasty cold to remove itself from my body.

I have no beta, other than myself, to thank. I would, however, like to thank all the reviewers. I am astonished at how well received this story is. I read and try to respond to every review I get.

A/N: I don't know where this chapter came from. It just wouldn't end...

Major lemon warning. You have now been so warned, don't read if you're not into that sort of thing and I don't really understand why you wouldn't be into it. I mean, come on, Belsper is hot hot hot!

Happy reading!

**Chapter 7: The One Where Bella Meets Her Father**

It was after ten when dinner at Alice's wound down. Jasper and I walked back to the Inn hand-in-hand. I had learned a lot about some of the people I would be working with. Emmett was loud and boisterous but really affectionate and hyperaware of Jacob and Jacob's needs. Whenever Jake needed something, Emmett had it there without Jacob having to ask for it. It was really sweet to watch. Jacob, in turn, was sassy with a sharp wit and tongue to match, but having only spent one evening with him, I could tell that he was extremely protective of the ones he loves.

Even though I had already spent time with Alice, the evening only solidified my knowledge that she was a super sweet, giving, welcoming tiny person with more energy to kill a baby beluga whale. However, watching her with Angela, I noticed that she seemed to almost orbit the taller girl making Angela the center of her universe already. This told me that Angela was the perfect person for the girl. She was a tiny spitfire though, and didn't take any shit from anyone, always giving more than what she got.

On the other end of the spectrum, though, was Edward. He was soulful and reserved almost to a fault. I didn't get to talk to him much because he seemed to be on his phone a lot but he didn't seem like a bad guy. I did notice that he was passionate about music and when I asked why he taught math too he answered that math went along with music. "If you really want to understand music, you must first understand mathematics," he said loftily and then went on to this lengthy explanation as to why. I really didn't understand a word he said. But from what I understand of his teaching techniques, he really is effective to students. I guess when he was in college at Dartmouth, he was extremely smart in that he knew he wanted to teach music, but saw that the demand for music teachers was in decline so he picked up another subject he was interested in to make him more marketable when he was finished with school.

After the get together, Jasper and I didn't have much energy so we just changed into our nightclothes, fell into bed, and crashed. The next morning, I woke up with Jasper spooning me from behind and placing feather light kisses across the exposed areas of my skin. I could feel his hardness pressing up against my lower back. I hummed in appreciation and arched to get closer. Before Jasper, I wouldn't have ever thought that wake-up sex was anything to write home about but I now knew what I had been missing. This was the most delicious way to wake up on a Saturday morning.

He shifted to run his tongue lightly over the shell of my ear. "Mornin' Darlin'," he whispered huskily and flipped me so I was laying on my back with him hovering over me. Before I could respond, he moved to rest between my legs and attacked my neck. When I lifted a little; he ripped my tank top off, and took my left nipple into his mouth. I moaned loudly and I guess I didn't realize how loud I was being because suddenly there was a loud knock on the wall coming from the room beside us.

I pulled a pillow over my face and laughed loudly. I was so embarrassed. When I was done I whispered, "Oh my god, Jasper. I think I woke whoever is staying in the room next door!" I looked into his eyes and saw the humor but the fire was still there.

"You'll just have to be quiet then, now won't you," he said with authority and returned to kissing my chest. My panties flooded. I forgot about my mortification at someone hearing me get off and got into it. And after we got out of our clothes, we made love, me not caring who heard. Something about Jasper made me forget about the outside world, which was just one more thing to add to the list I was compiling of what I loved about the tall man. He was quickly becoming my sanctuary.

I got out of bed and turned to look at Jasper who was reclining lazily. "Not that I'm complaining, quite the contrary really, but what brought that on Jazz?"

"Sorry about that sweetheart, you talk in your sleep and I couldn't keep my hands off ya," he answered but his eyes darkened as they swept my naked form. "And if you don't go put somethin' on, we'll never leave this bed today and you have something really important to do."

"I had forgotten about that," I said realizing that I had, indeed, forgotten about going to introduce myself to the man that could be my father. I reached down and picked up Jasper's t-shirt and threw it on. I started to pace nervously all the while negative thoughts started to invade my brain. Jasper got off the bed, grabbed his boxers, and slipped into them. He took me into his arms and held me, which made me immediately calm down. "How do you do that?" I asked astonished.

"Do what, Darlin'?"

"Calm me down so completely? I was about to go into a stress induced fit and you stopped it before it escalated too high just by holding me."

"I don't know, Honey. I just saw you start to freak out so I decided to lend you my support."

"Well, Jasper, that's one hell of a superpower you have there," I said still astonished. "Without whatever you did just now, I probably would have been unable to function."

He laughed at that but said, "I'm sure you would have done just fine."

"Whatever," I said. "I'm going to go take a shower. Care to join me?"

"I'd love to, Bella. But from what I remember from last time the shower is really small. I don't think we would both fit."

"Shut up and come on," I said forcefully. I removed the t-shirt along the way to the bathroom. I entered and noticed that the shower was indeed small. He was right behind me when I went to turn on the faucet to warm the water. As I was bending down to turn the knob, I felt him shift behind me. Suddenly he was on his knees and his face was buried in my pussy. I yelped in delight. This was such a new feeling for me. So, when he snaked his hand around and pinched my clit forcefully, I screamed with pleasure. I didn't last long to say the least. With his tongue buried deep inside me from behind, his nose bumping my exit, and his fingers pulling on my clit I came forcefully again. He licked as I rode out my orgasm. I was panting when I turned to look at him. He was grinning sheepishly.

"I couldn't help myself, Darlin'. I just had to have a taste," he said with a smug grin. "And you taste exceptionally good."

I didn't know what to say to that. I just knew that I wanted to return the favor. "Stand up, Jasper," I whispered.

He did and I fell to my knees. Before he could say anything I licked him from base to tip. I had no idea what I was doing so I guided his hands into my hair so he could help me. I flattened my tongue and licked off the bead of precum that had collected on the tip. I hummed in pleasure as I took the head of his cock into my mouth. He thrust in gently and grunted. Then my head was bobbing and each time I reached the head of his cock, I swirled my tongue over it gently. That seemed to drive him wild and his hips were thrusting involuntarily. My pussy was leaking all down my thighs. I never knew giving head would be so extremely hot and exciting. It wasn't long before he pulled my head away and pulled me to my feet. He turned us and trapped me between the wall and himself. Grabbing my ass to lift me up and using the wall to brace me, he opened me up and impaled me on his rock-hard cock.

"So wet… so beautiful…" he grunted with each thrust. I, however, was less articulate. I could only moan and grunt in response. I could feel his hands on my pussy, rubbing around where his dick was coming in and out of me. It was the most amazing feeling ever. One set of fingers stayed there to rub my entrance, but in a feat of Herculean strength, he managed to hold me up one handed with my back braced securely against the wall. He moved his other hand up to his mouth to lick two fingers, and in a move that was lightening quick, he returned that hand to my ass and it started inching towards my core. I stiffened when I felt the moistened fingers brush my exit. "Sweetheart, relax. Trust me," he whispered in my ear. He had already made me feel so good already so I relaxed as much as I could. His thrusting slowed down but his fingers were still going. He captured my lips as I felt his finger breach my tight ring of muscles. I had always heard that any sort of ass play was painful, but this was anything but. He caught my moan of pleasure with his mouth. I started wiggling around to get more of his finger inside of me and I groaned when he whispered, "That's all I can do now, Honey."

"Move, Jasper, move, move, move," I whisper-chanted. I just felt so totally and lusciously full. I wasn't going last. He began to thrust in earnest again. His finger thrust right along with him. All too soon, I was clamping down on his cock and seeing stars. He shouted out sweet nothings and I felt him twitch, filling me with his hot liquid. He held me up for a minute longer panting and I traced a bead of sweat on his chest with my tongue. He placed me on my feet and backed away slightly.

"Wow, Jazz," I said. "The sex didn't last long but that was seriously the strongest orgasm I have ever had. I felt you come too. I don't know whether it was the position or what, but I've never felt that before."

"I'm sure you would have felt the others too if you knew what you should have been feelin' for, Darlin'. But, I agree, that was really intense," he said as he leaned in to kiss me quickly. "Now go shower. I'll hop in after you're done."

"Okay, I'll be fast," I said and he tapped me on the ass as I turned around to hop in the shower. It didn't take me long to do what I needed to. I got out, wrapped a towel around me, and walked out to get dressed. "Your turn."

"You have no idea what you do to me, Darlin'," he said as he walked into the bathroom. I heard him mutter, "So fuckin' goddamn sexy," as he closed the door.

He was right. I didn't have any clue what I did to him but I knew what he was doing to me. I had always thought of myself as plain but here Jasper shows up and I suddenly feel confident, sultry, and beautiful. Maybe this was all Jasper's doing. He enters the picture and, BAM! I suddenly have all these qualities I never knew I possessed.

Jasper was out of the shower and we both dressed quickly. I brushed out my hair and applied a little makeup. I wanted to make a positive impression on Charles Swan. I finished up and met Jasper in the bedroom. "What if he doesn't like me?" I asked him.

"Oh, Sweetheart, there isn't anything to dislike about you," he said as he kissed my cheek. "You ready to go? We'll start at the diner and then go from there. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I said.

We walked out into the lobby and I noticed that there was a gorgeous blonde woman sitting on one of the couches reading a novel. She looked up as we walked by and asked, "Jasper Whitlock, is that you?"

Jasper looked over and a smile erupted on his face. "Rosalie Hale. Wow! This is a surprise! What brings you to Forks?"

"I'm going to be teaching at Forks High this coming up school year. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Same as you. My girlfriend and I are both teachin' there too next year. Oh, shit, excuse my manners. Rosalie, this is Bella. Bella, Darlin', this is Rosalie. We used to date. I've told you about her. She teaches Mathematics," he said as he introduced me to this goddess of a woman. She was tall, and had curves in all the right places. There were two options for me when it came to Rosalie. I could be insanely jealous or I could try to be her friend. I decided to go with the second option because I didn't think I had the energy to spare on jealousy.

"Good to meet ya," I said as I held out my hand for her to shake and then added with a giggle, "You don't look like the typical mathematician."

"Yah, that totally freaked all my professors out. It was the other people in my classes that were upset by me the most. I could do circles around them and it drove them crazy!" she said with a laugh. "I can't help how I look but I just happen to love math. I know, weird. What do you teach, Bella?"

"English," I answered. "Have you met anyone else yet?"

"Just Esme, and I'm having brunch with her tomorrow. She said that everyone always comes to brunch once a month at her house and there is no teacher talk allowed there. I assume that you both will be there?"

"I suppose so. I didn't know everyone else was going but that's okay. I'm sure you'll like everyone, Rosalie. We can all drive over together-that is if you want."

"That sounds like a plan. I'm trying to find the owner of this place though. Have you seen her? I need to switch rooms. The people who are staying next to me fuck like bunnies-and loudly," she said crudely. I turned a nice shade of raspberry and Jasper coughed next to me. She seemed to have caught on and laughed loudly. "I should have known it was you two, you both have that awesome post coital glow. He always did know what he was doing in the sack. Though it always felt more like fucking my brother to me. From what I heard, though, you're one lucky girl."

I sputtered out an, "Oh, don't I know it," at the same time as Jasper's, "I'm the lucky one." I looked up at him and smiled softly. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"How long have you guys been dating anyway?" she asked.

"About a week," was Jasper's reply.

She looked at us, shocked. "I would have guessed much longer. You guys seem so natural together."

"Thanks, but it feels like I've known him forever," was my simple reply to that. "But we have to get a move on, Rosalie. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure we'll be great friends, Bella. I'll see you both soon," she said. "Just FYI though, I'm still switching rooms."

"I don't blame ya," I said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Bye Rosalie," Jasper said with a quick hug and he pulled me out the door and towards his truck.

We got in and Jasper started off towards the diner. We pulled up and I thanked god that there weren't many cars in the parking lot. Jasper looked at me and pulled me towards him. He hugged me while speaking reassuring words using that fuckawesome superpower on me. "You know, Darlin', I am here with you the whole way. No matter what," he said. I nodded and we went in and I walked up to the counter.

There was a young kid, no more than sixteen, behind the counter. "Welcome to Charlie's, can I help you?"

"Is the owner around?" I asked as I held tightly to Jasper's hand.

"Which one are ya looking for?" the kid asked.

"I think we're looking for Mr. Swan," I said.

"Nope. Charlie is hardly ever here," he answered. "I'd check down at the police station."

"Can you tell us where that is?" Jasper asked politely.

"Three doors down, you can't miss it," he answered.

We nodded our thanks and left the diner. Jasper held my hand as we walked down the block and found the police station. The door jingled as we entered. There was a short Native American lady around the age of forty sitting behind the desk marked 'Reception.' Jasper walked up to the desk and said, "Is Charles Swan available? I'm sorry if now is an inconvenient time."

"Its fine. Let me just check to see if he's available." She got up and walked towards the back of the office and disappeared down a hallway. She came back a moment later and said, "He'll be right out in a moment. If you'd like to have a seat." She motioned to the plastic chairs that were set up to serve as some sort of waiting area. We sat and Jasper ran his thumb across my knuckles soothingly.

It wasn't long before there was a gruff, "I'm Charles Swan. How can I help you?" spoken from behind the desk. I looked up and saw an older, male version of myself looking back at me.

Jasper must have noticed too because he asked, "Is there anywhere we can speak privately?"

"Sure, sure," Charles responded. "Follow me." He led us to his office where he went to sit behind the desk while Jasper and I sat in the two chairs opposite him. Jasper continued to hold my hand, reassuring me that everything was going to be fine.

"You're the Chief of Police?" I asked.

"That's correct, Miss," he said.

"I may have two odd questions for you, Chief Swan," I said. "If that is okay."

"Go ahead, but may I ask who you two are?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Jasper. We're both new teachers at Forks High. I'm English and Jasper's History."

"Welcome to Forks then!" Charlie said enthusiastically. "You'll probably have my son. He's in tenth grade!"

I felt as though I had been punched in the gut. I had a brother, a teenage brother, and I didn't know about it. Suddenly I was very angry with my mother for keeping me from Charles.

"Let me just cut to the chase. What I have to ask may not sit well with you but I felt that you had a right to know," I said then asked my first question. "Have you lived in Forks long?"

"I've been here my whole life. I left for a year to go to the police academy in Seattle but came back here as soon as I was finished with that."

"Okay. Did you know a Renee Higginbotham? Do you remember her?"

Charles looked shocked. "I haven't heard her name in a very long time," he said. "I looked for her for a while but I couldn't find her. Times were different then. The Internet has made all that sort of thing so easy. I really didn't know where to look for her at. When we were together, we really never talked about where she was from so when she left I had no idea where to look for her. Why do you ask?"

"Well this is where things get muddy," I said trying to stall the inevitable so I just spit it out. "Renee died just over three years ago from cancer. She was my mother. I believe, you, Chief Swan, are my father."

He looked shocked for a moment but seemed to compose himself. "What makes you think that, other than the obvious?" He asked.

"The obvious?" Jasper asked.

"She looks just like my mother," Charles said in explanation.

"The name Charles Swan appears on my birth certificate," I said as I handed the document over. I unfolded it and read it. He sat still as he read through it. My nerves had finally caught up to me so I said, "Well, that's all I came here to say. I just wanted to prepare you because we're going to be living in the same small town and all. Thank you for your time, Chief Swan." I went to get up but Jasper grounded me.

"Give him a minute to process, Sweetheart," he whispered in my ear. He turned to Charles and explained, "Sorry, Chief Swan. She's flighty."

"She got that from her mother," Charles said with a laugh. He turned to me and said, "Bella, I don't know what to say. The dates add up and then there is the small fact that I look at you and see my mother. There isn't any denying it, I am your father."

"You sure you don't want a paternity test?"

"What would I need one of those for? I see my own eyes looking back at me. There wouldn't be any point," he smiled at me.

I smiled back at him. "What now?" I asked. "I had only planned up to the telling you part. I don't know where to go from here."

"Well first, you give me a hug, and we'll take it from there."

Jasper cut in and asked, "You're not angry?"

"Oh, I'm roaring mad," he said. "But not at Bella. It's not her fault. I'm furious at Renee. She should have told me. However, I will get past that because there's no use in being angry. That's all in the past. All we can do is move forward from here. Bella, I would like to try and build a relationship of some sort with you."

"I'd like that very much, Chief Swan," I said.

"Call me Charlie, Bella, you too Jasper. Would you both like to come to dinner tonight at my house? I'll warn my wife, Sue, but I think she'd be more than happy to meet you both."

"Sure," I said. Well it wasn't the teary reunion I had imagined but it wasn't a total flop. "You said you had a son?"

"Yeah, his name is Seth. He's sixteen. I also have a stepson who is around your age. I'll invite him along too."

"Okay," I said.

"Good. Here's the address. Say around six-thirty?" he asked.

"Sounds good. We'll be there," Jasper said but then added, "You wouldn't happen to know of any houses for rent in town, Sir?"

"Cut the 'Sir' crap," he said. "There are only a few houses for rent because most folks are looking to sell. I could call Mary, the real estate agent, and ask her to take you two around to see them if you'd like."

"Thanks, Charlie, that'd be great," I said. "By the way, out of curiosity, if you own the diner, why are you a cop?"

"Oh, I can't cook to save my life but my wife, Sue, can. The diner belongs to her. I bought it for her for our third anniversary. My name is on the deed because I bought it and I had never changed ownership over to her. She named it after me after we renovated it."

"Wow, that's a thoughtful gift," I said.

"One that has paid off greatly," Charlie said with a laugh. "Especially around my middle!"

I laughed right alongside the two men in the office. Not long after, Charlie made the call to Mary and she agreed to meet us at the diner in thirty minutes. That gave us just enough time to grab a sandwich while we waited. Charlie came with us and had lunch. There I was introduced to the boy behind the counter, which was Charlie's son, my half-brother, and Seth joined us for lunch. We didn't have much time but from what I could gather, Seth and I would have some sort of relationship. He had an easy personality and a refreshing lazy humor.

When Mary arrived she went over the fliers of the grand total of six houses she had for rent in Forks. From the fliers, two weren't going to work for Jasper and my purposes, the other two were way too large, so we decided to go and check out the two remaining houses. We rode with Mary and when we pulled up to the first house, I immediately wanted to turn around. I cringed when I looked at the outside. Jasper saw and we left saying if the next house wasn't fit for us, we'd take a look at this one again.

The next house wasn't perfect for us. It wasn't huge, just over eleven hundred square feet, but at least it was livable and close to the high school. It had three bedrooms and two baths and a large great room, which is where the kitchen, dining, and living rooms are all one big room. Since our options were limited and we didn't want to lose out, we signed the lease for a year on the spot and I penned out a check for the security deposit. It wasn't like there were any other viable options for us. This house would at least serve our basic needs, the rest Jasper and I could work on as we went along. I was sure that once we got our things in it, the house would feel more like a home.

Six-thirty was fast approaching and I was getting nervous about meeting more of my newly found family. I started chewing on the nail on my left thumb when Jasper grabbed my hand. "Stop bein' nervous, Darlin'. Its goina be fine," he said as we pulled up outside the Chief's house. He pulled me to him into a gentle hug.

"You're right, Jazz. I put on my big girl panties already once today when I introduced myself to Charlie. I can find those again now. I just need a minute to compose myself," I said as I looked into his eyes. He nodded and I started to take in a cleansing breath when someone knocked on my window. I looked over and it was Jacob. I opened my door to see what he wanted.

"The Chief doesn't take too kindly to public indecency, especially in his driveway. Em and I know from experience," he said with a laugh.

"I bet not," I said. "What are you doing here, Jacob?"

"Charlie's my step-father. I've already heard that we're somehow related- small town and all. I think it's cool, I've always wanted a sister!" Jacob said enthusiastically while pulling me out of the truck into a massive hug.

"Put the poor girl down," I heard a feminine voice say from the porch. By this time Jasper had gotten out of the truck too and was coming to my side to offer me support. Another reason to add to the list of why I love him: he is conscious of my needs.

Jacob released me and Jasper took my hand and turned to me. "It's going to be okay, Sweetheart. Let's go in."

I nodded and walked towards the front door. There, standing next to Charlie was a pretty, short, kind looking woman. "Welcome, come in," she said with a smile. I wasn't expecting acceptance when I came here though. It was refreshing.

"Thank you," I said meekly. "I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend Jasper. You must be Sue?"

"That's me! Dinner will be ready shortly. Why don't you both come in and visit with me and Charlie," she said as she ushered us into the living room. I quickly hugged Charlie on the way.

"Okay. I must say that you all have been very welcoming," I said once we had all sat down. "Especially since this all was just dropped in your lap today."

"Your mother's actions are not your fault, Bella," Charlie gruffed. I nodded at that comment. I guess I had subconsciously blamed myself for my mother leaving and me being fatherless.

"I hear you both are teachers," Sue said. "That's wonderful! You'll be working with my Jacob."

"Yeah, we met Jacob and Emmett last night at Alice's. He is a character," I said with a laugh. "How did you and Charlie meet?"

"Well, I guess it was just over seventeen years ago. I was widowed and was working in Port Angeles and raising Jake when the most handsome police officer came into the small restaurant and swept me off my feet. We met, moved in together, and were married within six weeks and then eleven months later, Seth came along. Its been blissful happiness ever since," she said.

"Where is Seth?" Jasper asked.

"He's outside working on the Camero," Sue said. "Jake and Emmett are out there too. It's a pet project with the boys and Charlie. It's almost like a college fund. Charlie and Jake built one while Jake was in high school and when it was finished, they sold it and made enough to put Jake through college. Anyway, you can hardly tear the men away from that car. They'll be in for dinner."

Charlie piped up at the mention of the car and asked, "Would you like to see it, Jasper?"

"Sure," Jasper said with a nod. "You okay here, Darlin'?"

"Yep," I said. Jasper and Charlie got up and went out the backdoor which left just Sue and I. "Is there anything I can do to help with dinner?" I asked to break up the awkward silence.

"Nope. Everything's taken care of," she said. "I have to tell you, Bella, that Charlie is very excited about you showing up here in Forks. I don't think he knew what was missing until then."

"I'm looking forward to getting to know him better. He seems like a very honorable man."

"He really is. Not many men would take on a new wife and a troubled eleven-year-old son and he did it without complaint. Just so you know, I'm glad you're here. I want to welcome you to the family, Bella."

I just nodded. She got up off the couch she was sitting on to sit next to me. We embraced and when I was released, there were tears in my eyes. "Thank you, Sue. You really have no idea what that means to me. I don't have much family left, just a grandmother in Florida that I hardly see, and to be welcomed so warmly into yours, well- it's astonishing."

"What about Jasper?" she asked.

"Oh, Jasper, I've not known him long but he's quickly becoming my everything," I said wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Sometimes it doesn't take long at all to find the one. I knew it by the end of our first date with your father," she said.

"That's really reassuring, Sue, thanks. I'm worried that people may think we're moving too fast," I said. "I'm just doing what feels right to me and lately, I don't feel right without Jasper."

"Sounds like love to me, Sweetie," she said with a smile.

I nodded in agreement and smiled back. "I'm pretty sure it is."

"Well it's plainly obvious and I only saw the two of you interact for five minutes," Sue said with a laugh. "Well, lets go get dinner on the table and call in the men."

I nodded and followed her into her kitchen where she had made a ham and homemade scalloped potatoes. I started taking dishes out to the table that was already set for seven. When everything was laid out, Sue went to the backdoor and yelled, "Dinner! Come in and wash your hands!" out of it.

It didn't take thirty seconds for all five of the men from the garage to invade the kitchen and huddle around the kitchen sink to wash up. Emmett was done first and he came over to me and hugged me. "Small world, eh, Belly-B?"

"Yes, indeed, Em," I said as I hugged him back. "Its great to see you again."

Seth came up to me next. "Nice to see ya again, Big Sis," he said went to take his place at the table.

Charlie patted my shoulder on the way to the table and Jake whispered something crude about Jasper's ass to which I heartily agreed through my laughter. Jasper kissed my cheek and sat down. I took my place beside him and dinner started. We ate and laughed well into the evening. My eyes were drooping when Jasper announced that it was time to go. I hugged everyone again and we took off towards the Inn.

We reached it quickly and went to our room. Once inside, Jasper came over and pulled me to him. "See, I told you that everything would turn out fine," he said softly.

"Yep," I replied. "Its just so weird how readily accepted I was."

"You haven't seen anything until you meet my family, Sugar," he said with a smile. "By the way, Charlie told me tonight that he had his eye on me."

"He just met me today and he's already threatening my boyfriend," I said with a laugh.

"You're suddenly the daughter of the Chief of Police," he said. "I would expect nothing less. It is in his nature to be protective of the people he cares about. One thing I noticed about Charlie is that he doesn't speak much but what he says has resonance, Darlin'. We had a good conversation about you."

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that he had nothing to worry about. That I love his daughter very much," he said. "And I am going to take care of her as long as she'll let me."

By the time he was done talking, I had tears in my eyes. He put his arms around me and held me to him. "Oh, Jasper, I didn't know that being alone for so long was so lonely. I don't think I could ever do it again. I survived, but I was never really whole. With finding my long lost family, and you, I now feel whole. I love you too, Jasper, and I'll make you a deal. You can take care of me as long as you like if I can also take care of you."

He looked at me tenderly and said, "You've got yourself a deal." Then he crushed his mouth to mine. This kiss was unlike any of the others we've shared. We kissed like our souls were meeting for the first time. We fell into bed and lost ourselves to each other, making slow, passionate love well into the early hours of the morning.

**Well, review if you want, but if you don't that is okay too. See you all next time on LTL.**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing except this major headache... someone make it go away!

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I am out of prewritten chapters and this chapter especially took me a long time to write. I just couldn't get to a spot where it ended nicely. Plus, my house was descended on by family which made it almost impossible to think, let alone write.

I have no beta, other than myself to thank. However, I want to thank everyone who is reading this. You all rock my socks!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment of LTL!

Happy Reading!

**Chapter 8: The One Where There Was a Move**

I woke up on Sunday morning to a soft knocking on the door and after checking my phone, I noticed that it was close to eight in the morning. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, got up, threw on Jasper's t-shirt and boxers and went to see who was at the door. I cracked the door and peered out. I was surprised at who was there.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked perplexed. I mean, come on, it wasn't even eight in the morning and I had only met the guy a few days ago.

"Hello Bella, I was wondering what you were doing?" he asked politely.

"I was working on my pointillism painting techniques. What do you think I was doing?" I said sarcastically as I motioned to my outfit and what was probably the awesome case of bed head I was sporting.

Edward gave me a hopeful look. "I won't pretend to know what pointillism is," he said with a laugh.

"How did you get our room number?" I asked. Then I remembered he was Alice's brother. "Never mind, your parents own the Inn and you know your way around their computer system. Why are you here, Edward?"

He nodded sheepishly. "I was wondering if you would like to have breakfast with me?"

Was this guy serious? "Do you know what time it is, Edward?"

He looked at his watch and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Oh, I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't realize the time. I'll wait for you to get dressed."

"Yeah, its early. Jasper and I were still sleeping. I believe we're due at Esme's for brunch. So, for me to get dressed, have breakfast with you and then go have brunch at Esme's would be somewhat redundant. So, I'm going to pass on breakfast with you."

"You and Jasper. I never realized. I'm sorry, I'll just go," he said hurriedly.

Then I realized that he was asking me out. He didn't realize that Jasper and I were together. He went to turn around but I stopped him. "Wait just a second, Edward," I said. I figured it would be best to talk this out with Edward before it escalated into something that it shouldn't be. See, I am learning something from Jasper. The old Bella would have just let him go. But, I figured that we were going to be coworkers, and I am friends with his sister, so I didn't want things to be awkward. I went back into the room and put on my jeans and decided not to care about my hair. I kissed Jasper on the cheek, but he was still sleeping so I didn't have to explain anything to him. I walked back to the door and exited. Edward was waiting there, leaning against the wall. "Lets go talk in the lobby," I said. We got to the lobby and Leslie had set out the coffee, but wasn't anywhere in sight, so I went and made myself a cup. I came back and sat down next to Edward. "What is the reason why you're here, Edward?" I asked bluntly.

"Your hair looks like a haystack. I like it. As to why I'm here, it's not a big deal, Bella."

"It is a big deal, Edward. For one, its before eight in the morning, and two, I thought you had a girlfriend."

"I broke up with her yesterday after I met you. I guess I didn't realize what time it was when I came over this morning. All I was thinking was I needed to get to you."

"Wait a second, Edward. I don't think we talked for more than five minutes on Friday night. I don't get how that was enough for you to think it was okay to come over here and ask me out. Needed is an awfully strong word choice."

"I felt like there was a deep connection between us. You kept looking at me and sending me signals. I really think there's something between us, Bella," he said as he pulled on his hair nervously.

Signals? What was this guy on? "Well, you're wrong, Edward. You really have no chance here," I said as I gestured to all of me.

"What does he have that I don't, Bella?" he asked forcefully. I could tell that I wasn't getting through to him and I needed to quickly before he or I got too agitated. Alice was going to hear from me as soon as I managed to get rid of her brother. He was seriously starting to freak me out.

"Well, Edward, I really don't know you and that is the first issue of many. But I do know Jasper. He's caring, considerate, supportive, hilarious, intelligent, humble, and looks mighty fine in a pair of jeans. I don't know what you're thinking but you need to stop. I'm in love with Jasper. I'm moving in with Jasper. Someday, I'm going to marry Jasper even if he hasn't realized that yet. Edward you need to move on to somebody else. I really think that Jasper is it for me," I finished and stood up. "Now I would like to try to be friends, if you want."

"I would like that, Bella," he said. "And I'm sorry I bothered you."

I nodded and after a "See ya, Edward," I walked back to my room. Jasper was sitting up in bed looking like he just woke up. I went over and sat next to him and kissed his cheek. "Morning, Jazz," I said.

"Morning. Where ya been, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"Well, Edward stopped by to ask me out. Don't worry, I think I took care of it but I felt bad squashing his hope," I said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. Kinda creepy though, it's too early to ask someone out," he said with a smile.

"Yep, I thought so too. Why don't you go get in the shower and I'm going to call Alice and see what's up," I suggested. He nodded and kissed my cheek on the way to the bathroom. I dialed Alice's number and waited for her to answer.

"Morning, Bella," she answered cheerily. "How are you?"

"I'm good Alice, thanks. How's Ange? I've not heard from her since she met you," I asked with a laugh.

"She's fine. Passed out right here next to me. She's moving up to Forks, you know. She said she can write her novel anywhere and since you and I were both here, she's coming too."

"I thought she would. Jasper and I found a house yesterday, I can help her find a place if she needs any help."

"I think she's moving in with me," Alice said sheepishly.

"There is nothing wrong with that Alice," I said. "I think you two are perfect for each other. But I thought you lived with your brother."

"It just feels so fast," Alice said wistfully. "Edward has already offered to move though. He's been very sketchy the past few days."

"I totally get where you're coming from," I said. "Jasper and I haven't been together long, but I think we're both in it for the long haul."

"That's awesome, Bella!" she squealed.

"Yes, I agree," I said with a giggle. I loved Alice and her enthusiasm. "But that's not why I called."

"What's up, Bella?" Alice asked with a laugh.

"Your brother showed up here out of the blue and asked me out," I said.

"Wow. He told me he tossed Lauren to the curb yesterday and I rejoiced. He said he found the girl of his dreams. I didn't realize he meant you, Bella."

"I think I set him straight. I mean, I told him that I was with Jasper and totally committed to him. I think I just wanted to talk to you about it. He kind of really creeped me out. I was direct and honest with him, though."

"I'm sorry, Bella. But, well, I think you did the right thing. He'll be okay, I'm sure. But that explains why he was acting weird. I'll talk to him if you want?"

"No. I think I handled it. I offered to be his friend."

"That's great! Edward's always been kind of sullen and intense, so this kind of reaction isn't that surprising. I mean, you're gorgeous, and his type. But, I'm glad you were civil throughout your conversation. He would have beaten himself up for months if you had been mean or overly blunt. Anyway, you going to be at Esme's today?"

"We sure are," I said and I heard the shower turn off, which was my cue to end the phone call. "But I have to go get in the shower and get ready now. Talk to you later, Alice, and kiss my best friend for me."

"Will do, Bella. Angie and I will see you at Esme's! Bye!"

"Bye, Alice!" I said as I hung up the phone. Jasper was just exiting the bathroom and when he saw me sitting on the bed he stalked towards me in just a towel. I licked my lips when he stopped right before me and stood me up. He kissed me hard and pulled me into his body. I moaned at the contact. There would never be any accusations that we lacked passion. After a few moments, he pulled back and I asked, "Wow, Jazz. What brought that on?"

"What, am I not allowed to kiss you, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"No, you can kiss me anytime you want," I answered. "But I was worried that this was brought on as a response to Edward. Like you're reminding me of who I belong to."

"That may be a little part of it, yes. Remember, I belong to you just as much as you belong to me. But a lot of it is the fact that I plan to kiss you at the very least, every morning and every night, each and every day for as long as you'll let me, Darlin'."

I just smiled at him and whispered, "Plan to keep those lips soft for a long time to come then."

"I'll invest in chapstick," he said as he leaned in to kiss me again softly. "Now go and get ready. We don't have much time and Rosalie will be here before we know it. We don't want her interruptin' anything."

"Yeah, probably not. However, she already got her share of an earful yesterday," I giggled and walked towards the bathroom.

I was ready to go within a half an hour and walked out into the bedroom.

"I'm ready," I announced to Jasper who was lounging on the bed, thumbing through the copy of _The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier and Clay_ that was in my purse. "Don't lose my spot."

"I thought I was going to have to wait on you for a lot longer," he said sheepishly, like he had his hand caught in the cookie jar. "I was just trying to occupy my time with something and knew you had a book somewhere."

"I'm always good for a book, that's true. But, Jazz, don't worry about looking for stuff within my stuff. I have nothing to hide. Plus, I trust you completely," I said with a smile.

"I just didn't want to assume," he said. "But I marked your spot with a post-it flag I found in next to the book. Its kind of strange that you carry post-it flags around, Sweetheart."

"You used one, so that proves that they are handy to carry around," I said with a huff.

He just chuckled and kissed my temple. "I want to read this book when you're done with it," he said.

"Go ahead and read it now. I am not too interested in it yet. I can see where that novel is good and an important novel to read but I am just not feeling it. I'm more of a Romance and Sci-fi junkie. Kavalier and Clay is more history and masculine, to put it nicely, then I was looking for. I'll read it later," I said with a smile.

"But that leaves you with nothing to read and that's like a sin, right?" he asked with a laugh.

"I never said that I didn't have a back-up book or two," I replied with a wink and walked over to my duffle bag. I reached in and pulled out a copy of _The Left Hand of Darkness_ and _Stardust_, a Sci-Fi novel and a Romance/Fantasy novel respectively. "You just found my purse book. I always have a spare tucked away somewhere."

"You are too much," he said with a laugh and then leaned over to kiss me. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"That must be Rosalie," I said with a smile. I went to answer the door and smiled when I pulled it open. I was correct in my assumption. "Hi Rosalie! How are you?"

"I'm great, Bella. You look terrific. I love that shirt!" she said excitedly. I looked down at the shirt I was wearing, which was a white peasant top edged in blue embroidery, and thanked her. "Jasper, cute as ever, I see."

"Hi, Rosalie," he said as he gave her a quick hug. "We all ready to go then?"

I nodded and we all headed out to the parking lot. We figured that since we drove Jasper's truck that Rosalie's car, a fully restored, vintage Chevy Nova, was more practical. When we got closer to it, Jasper said, "Still have the Nova, then Rosalie?"

"I don't think I could ever part with this car," she said wistfully as we all got in and she started down the road toward Esme's.

"Rosalie built this car from the ground up," Jasper said to me. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It sure is," I said. "I should hook you up with my new brothers. I guess they along with my father are rebuilding a Camaro. I don't know the year though. I haven't gotten to see it yet."

"1967 and it is going to be beautiful. I'm thinkin' I may buy it when Emmett, Seth, and Charlie are finished with it."

"I thought Jake was helping too," I said.

"Jacob doesn't like to get his hands dirty and really only focuses on the aesthetics, like paint and interior design. An important part of a car build but not really necessary until after the engine rebuild is complete."

"Then why did he hang out in the garage with you guys?" I asked. "Wait, never mind. I know the answer to that question."

"What's the answer?" Rosalie interjected.

"Jake was just in the garage oogling the fresh meat—namely Jasper!" I answered and noticed through my laughter, that Jasper was scowling. "Oh, Honey, calm down. What he said about your ass is completely true."

"I can imagine," Rosalie said with a giggle.

"I'm flattered but I really don't even want to know," Jasper said as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked out the window and pouted.

Rosalie and I giggled at him all the rest of the drive to Esme's. When we pulled in we noticed that there were a few other cars in the long driveway. We parked in front of the modest two story yellow colonial house. We all got out of the Nova and walked up to the front door. Jasper rang the bell and the door opened almost immediately.

"You must be the new teachers," said the man who answered the door. He was cute and appeared to be in his late thirties. His hair was blonde which curled around his ears and his blue eyes sparkled. "Let me guess your disciplines!" We nodded at him and let him get on with his assessment. He pointed at Rosalie and said, "English," to Jasper he said, "Math," and to me he said, "History."

Jasper laughed and said, "Wrong on all three. I'm Jasper Whitlock, and I teach History, sir."

Rosalie was next to grasp his hand and smile. "I'm Rosalie Hale and I teach Math."

"I'm Bella Swan and I'm English. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and I teach some of the Health classes and am the part time nurse. Tanya Denali is around here too and is also a nurse at the high school. I also am a general practitioner at Forks General Hospital," he said with a bow. Jasper and Rosalie went into the house to greet the others but Carlisle stopped me and asked, "Any relation to Charlie?"

"Yeah, he's my long lost father. It's a very long story," I said hoping to not have to rehash it.

"I'll probably hear it from him sometime soon. He and I are really good friends and have been since high school," Carlisle said. I nodded and smiled weakly. I didn't really have the energy to talk about this anymore with someone I had just met.

I think Jasper saw my nervousness because he rescued me with an, "Excuse us, Carlisle." Carlisle nodded and walked into the house. Jasper and I sat on the stoop and he asked, "Peter just sent me a text, Darlin'. He wants to talk to you. Is it okay if I give him your number or you can call him on my phone."

"Sure, Jazz. I'll probably regret this later, but go ahead and give him my number. It's not really a big deal. Is there a reason as to why he wants to talk to me?"

"He wouldn't tell me, Darlin', but just so you know, Peter and I talked a bit about you the other day and he's that much more excited to meet ya," he said.

"Why?" I wondered.

"I only told him how much you mean to me, Sweetheart." He then put his arm around me and pressed a kiss on my lips. I snaked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss in response.

Someone clearing their throat interrupted us. I pulled back and blushed until I noticed it was Jacob and Emmett. "Careful, Jasper, that's my little sister's face that you were trying to eat off and on your new boss' porch too! For shame!" Jacob said with a laugh. Jasper chuckled but looked a little nervous so I saved him.

I huffed but stood up and hugged Emmett and then Jacob. "You've only been my brother for one day, Jake. I'd watch it if I were you."

Emmett laughed and said, "You're never getting rid of us now, Bella-Boo. You too for that matter, Jasper!"

I shook my head and grabbed Jasper's hand. The door opened before we were able to knock again and Esme appeared. "Come in, brunch is about ready. There are mimosas on the back deck. It's such a rare sunny day, I figured we'd eat out there. Bella, Jasper, let me introduce you around."

Esme introduced Jasper and I around to the other teachers that were there and I was a bit disappointed when the other English teacher wasn't in attendance. Esme told me that he was on vacation with his family to Disney World, which sounded like fun so I shook off my disappointment. After meeting the other Biology teacher, and the other History teacher, a man by the name of Garrett, and a few other teachers, Esme steered us out to the backyard. I waved at Alice and Angela who were talking with Rosalie.

I jumped into their conversation and was having a good time when my phone rang. I excused myself to answer it. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Bella, its Peter. How are ya, Darlin'?"

"I'm great, Peter? How are you? How are the wedding plans coming?" I asked.

"Everything's set and ready to go. Not long now. I hear from Jazz that you're moving in together? Need any help movin'?"

"Hold on," I said. I looked around and spotted Emmett and Jake. I walked over to them. "Em, Jake, you have plans for this weekend. You're helping us move," I told them, not really giving them an option to do otherwise.

"Sure, we'll get Dad, Seth, and Carlisle up to help too," Jake said.

"Looks like we have it covered, Peter, thanks."

"Well, shoot, I was lookin' for an excuse to come up. Oh well. Wait, Charlotte wants to speak with ya."

"Okay, who is Charlotte?"

"Well, Bella. What do you and Jazz talk about? Charlotte is my beautiful bride-to-be."

"It's been a crazy whirlwind of craziness, Peter. We really haven't talked much about the wedding recently," I said with a laugh. Jasper walked over to me and snaked an arm around me and kissed my head. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Let me go find Charlotte. One second, Sugar," he said. "She had somethin' to ask ya."

"Okay, Peter," I said.

It didn't take long for Peter to find Charlotte because only a few seconds later there was a feminine, "Hello Bella," heard on the other line.

"Hi Charlotte. How are you?" I asked.

"Just fine," she answered. "I was just wonderin' something. My sister was placed on bed rest, she's about to deliver triplets."

"Whoa, that's quite the load to carry," I said sympathetically.

"Yes, the poor dear is going crazy. Well anyway, you know Jaspy is the best man but I was wonderin' if you'd consider standing up with me that day. I know its kind of an odd request, seein' as how you've never met me, but Jules can't anymore and I don't want to place that kind of responsibility on her right now. I'm afraid it'll send her into labor. We're trying to keep things simple, but well, I don't have anywhere else to turn. I don't really have any friends because, well, all the girls in this town are bitches and such. Can you help me out?"

"Wow. When's the wedding?"

"The twenty-fifth."

"We're flying out the twenty-second. I can see if we can switch to an earlier flight. Then I can be of more help. Do I need to find a dress?"

"Does that mean you'll do it?"

"I guess so. Just as long as there are no heels involved, I can do my best. I really have no experience with weddings."

Well, that's okay. I only have my sister left in my family. We were orphaned when we were teenagers. So there is no real family on my side. It's just the Whitlocks, and a few work collogues. So, it's not a huge affair. And I can promise you that there will be no heels. No dresses for that matter. What size pants are ya?"

"About a six."

"Okay, I've got ya covered there. Let me talk to Jaspy."

"Okay, Charlotte. Call me soon so we can coordinate more. I'll talk to Jasper about switching our flight to sooner."

"Sounds good, Sugar. Thank you so much for doin' this for me."

"No problem, Charlotte."

"Call me Charlie, or whatever. 'Charlotte' is just so formal and I have a feelin' we're goina be great friends."

"I hear ya, Char. I feel the same way about the name 'Isabella.' Anyway, here's Jasper. Talk to you later."

I handed the phone to Jasper and from the sounds of it, he didn't get to talk much. He ended the call with an, "Okay, Charlie, I'll see what I can come up with here. Sounds good. See you soon. Love ya too, Sis, bye."

He hung the phone up and looked at me. "You are a saint, Bella."

"Just doing what I can to help," I said with a smile.

"I was informed that I have to take you shopping when we get into Austin. That shouldn't be a problem. We'll get everything sorted, Darlin'."

"Why?"

"You'll see. Peter and Charlie's wedding is a bit unusual in its attire. We'll have a better selection in Austin," Jasper said in way of explanation. I nodded in response.

"We may need to switch flights and leave earlier. Do you think that's going to be a problem, Jazz?"

"Shouldn't be. I'll call the airline this afternoon, Darlin'," he said.

"Thanks, Honey. I have a feeling the next few weeks are going to be a bit hectic. Jake, Em, Charlie, Seth and Carlisle are coming up this weekend to help us move and such," I said.

"I'll call my real estate agent this week sometime and put my house up for sale. Who knows, though, maybe my renter will want to buy it."

"Okay, you really don't have to sell your house though," I said.

"Oh, Bella, this is a new chapter in both our lives. We're starting out together here, in Forks, fresh and new. I don't need that old house tying me somewhere else. I want to be here totally for you and with you. I love you, Sweetheart," Jasper said.

"I love you too, Babe," I said and kissed him gently.

It wasn't much longer when Esme had everything ready for brunch. We all sat around the big table that was set up outside and ate and laughed throughout the morning. I did notice that Edward didn't show up, but I really didn't think about it or care. He was just going to have to get over it.

It was close to three when we left Esme's. We went back to the Inn and gathered our stuff and checked out. When we got to the desk, Leslie was there smiling.

"You kids checking out?" she asked.

"Yes, Leslie. Your Inn is still so beautiful. It will always hold a special place in my heart," I said.

"That's nice of you to say," she said.

Jasper thanked her and went to take our bags out to the truck. I settled up our bill and gave Leslie a hug.

"Oh, wait a second. A package was dropped off for you not too long ago, Bella," Leslie said as she went around the desk to find it. She handed it to me and with another hug goodbye, I walked out to the truck.

Once I was inside the truck, I turned the package over in my hands. "What's that, Darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. It was left for me at the Inn."

"Well, open it."

I slowly started to take off the brown paper and I gasped at what was inside. "Can you drive me to my father's office?"

"Why?"

I showed him what was inside the packaging. It was a framed picture depicting what were a very young Charlie Swan and my mother, flanked by what looked like Carlisle and a beautiful Native American woman. "Wait there's a note," I said.

"Read it," Jasper said.

I grabbed his hand and read:

"Bella,

I don't have much of your mother. Just memories and this picture. I was so angry when she left because, well, I really did love her. It took me a long time to forgive her for leaving me without word or any way to contact her. I know I said before that I tried to find her, and I really did.

If you haven't figured out yet, words are not my strength. I wanted to tell you that I am so happy you found me. I wish I would've gotten to see you grow up and find yourself, but we can never regain that time. We can only move forward.

I wanted to tell you how proud I am that you're my daughter. I wanted to give you something of both your parents and this photo was the only tangible thing I had. I really just wanted to tell you that I am so looking forward to getting to know you, and Jasper, and having you in my life.

Sincerely, Your Father, Charlie."

"That's a very thoughtful thing for Charlie to do, Sweetheart," Jasper said.

"I know. We're going to thank him," I said, wiping at the tears that I didn't know had fallen.

Somewhere along the way, Jasper started the truck and it didn't take long for us to pull into the police station. We got out and walked into the building. Jasper grabbed my hand when I asked the receptionist for Charlie.

"You're in luck, he usually doesn't work on Sundays but he came into the office for a few minutes to catch up on paperwork. Why don't you both just go on back and surprise him," she said.

We thanked her and walked back to Charlie's office. His door was open and he was bent over a stack of papers on his desk. I knocked lightly on his door to get his attention. When he looked up and smiled at Jasper and I, and my body moved on its own. I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Charlie, Dad, for the picture. It really means a lot to me."

"Anytime, Bells. Sue wanted me to tell you that there is a mandatory family dinner every Sunday night that you and Jasper must attend now."

I laughed at that. "We'll be there as often as we can. But we're going to Austin, Texas in a couple of weeks because Jasper's brother is getting married. And next weekend, you and everyone is helping us move, so we may not make it for a while."

"Who do I need to thank for getting me roped into that?" Charlie asked.

"That was all Jacob," Jasper said from the doorway.

Charlie nodded and laughed. I added, "Well, I'll have breakfast ready for everyone on Saturday."

"Well expect us there early. It shouldn't take long."

Jasper and I weren't there much longer before we said our goodbyes to Charlie. We headed back to Seattle after that. The drive home was uneventful. I slept most of the way, with my head in Jasper's lap while he drove. It was just before nine when we pulled into Jasper's driveway.

The next week was a flurry of activity. I helped Jasper get his house ready and put on the market. His real estate agent said that he shouldn't have any trouble at all selling it, even without a kitchen. In return, he helped me box up everything in my apartment. Alice was a huge help there too. She had come down for the week to help us get ready for the men to come and move Angela and I. She seemed to have a knack for organization and had Angela and my stuff organized and separated into households. Jasper had transferred our tickets from Seattle to Austin from the twenty-second to the eighteenth without much hassle. So basically we were going to be able to get our stuff in our rented house and then we have to fly out. We were not going to have any time to unpack.

I was feeling overwhelmed and I guess Jasper noticed so before everyone showed up to help move, Jasper stopped me, grabbed my hand, and asked, "Is everything okay, Darlin'? Are you happy? You seem a little forlorn today."

"Jasper, Honey, I am very happy with you. You make me happier than I realized I could be. Before I met you, I had resigned myself to being alone. In the two short weeks we've been together my whole outlook on life has changed. It isn't just me anymore. It's you and me together. However, we've had this crazy whirlwind romance and its wild and fun but I think all the major life changes, I mean graduating college, finding a job, falling head over heal in love, meeting a father I never knew existed, moving across the state and the rest of the stuff that has happened in these past few weeks has caught up to me. Then leaving for the wedding the day after tomorrow, I just feel like I don't have any time to just rest. It's making me a little over-emotional. I'm sorry. I know I just have to get through the next couple of weeks and we'll be golden. We'll have some time to just be, but right now, we are just so busy that I can't see straight."

"Well, Darlin', you just take it easy. Let us men handle everything," Jasper said. "Love you."

"Love you too," I answered as I stood up on my tiptoes to peck his lips.

Charlie had made sure that they all were there before nine so we could get done at a reasonable time. Jasper had rented a large U-Haul for all three of us to share. We started at Jasper's place and then moved on to Angela and my apartment. I had hired a person to clean both places so we didn't have to come back and do that part. Jacob drove my car and Emmett drove Jasper's truck for us. So, after we were all loaded up, we drove away from Seattle into the new chapters in our lives.

**A/N: There it is. Next up on LTL- Texas!**

**Also, I beta for GGtwinmom- she's awesome and so are her stories.**

**Lastly, anyone have any story recs for me? What's your favorite story? Review and let me know!**


End file.
